


Steven Universe Imagines

by Cinnamomroll



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 27,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamomroll/pseuds/Cinnamomroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Steven Universe Character/Reader fics, headcanons, and imagines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cross-posting works from my SU writing blog https://su-imagines.tumblr.com, drop me a request here or there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss Headcanons (Crystal Gems + Jasper and Lapis/Reader)

**Garnet** : Garnet’s kisses will always leave you breathless and begging for more. Her favorite way to kiss you is when you two are alone with little chance of getting caught; she'll get you in a kabe-don and give you a long, deep kiss, that shows just how much she loves you (as she isn't the most vocal lover). Unlike the other gems, getting caught doesn't embarrass or bother her, and she’ll usually shrug it off and move on. If it embarrasses you, however, she'll pick you up and run off (or something else equally embarrassing and eye catching) somewhere private to make you feel better and hopefully continue. She doesn't kiss you in public often, as she likes keep certain things private, but as time goes on your relationship will become more open. As your relationship progresses prepare to be picked up and spun around and to have your face attacked by a barrage of kisses, especially when Garnet is in a good mood~

**Pearl** : Pearl’s kisses are short, chaste, and shy. In the beginning of your relationship, they end so quickly you aren't even sure if you were just kissed or not. Your eye has definitely gotten caught in the line of fire and taken a sharp nose to it, much to Pearl’s embarrassment. She's not very used to physical contact and gestures, so everything in your relationship is a learning experience for her and you take everything slow. She's not big into PDA, so don't expect to be swept off your feet in front of all of Beach City. As your relationship progresses, however, she'll become more bold and sneak a kiss or two behind a building or when she feels no one is looking. You'll have to take the lead in your relationship most of the time to initiate a kiss, but if you give her time to learn and become more comfortable with romantic contact, her kisses will become longer, skilled, more passionate, leaving you wondering where the shy gem you’re dating just went.

**Amethyst** : Everything about Amethyst is fun and exciting, even kissing her. Her kisses are silly and usually over the top. She loves to show off how much she loves you and will French Dip or tackle you (which has caused you two to fall into the ocean a couple times and many other kiss related injuries) before kissing you, especially in public. Kissing her is always messy and spontaneous, and she's not above transforming her face into something completely different while your eyes are closed before kissing you. She'll kiss you in front of anyone and everyone, but when it comes to serious moments between you two, she takes a complete 180. In those moments her kisses are passionate yet unsure, and if anyone witnesses them she’ll become extremely flustered and embarrassed. Your silly and serious moments are both equally passionate, but when you two are alone Amethyst is very open and vulnerable.

**Peridot** : Kissing Peridot is... Something. It will definitely happen further into your relationship. While kisses with Pearl are a learning experience, kissing Peridot requires you have a PhD on the subject and have written a 20 page research paper about it. Expect her to question every part of it (“What are you doing with your face hole?”) and for her to immediately insult you afterwards. She’ll definitely ignore you for a while, blushing everytime she sees you and even hiding from you in plain site. You’ll definitely have to take the lead when kissing her, but once she gets used to physical contact from you she’ll being to try and take the reins herself.  
Prepare to get injured.

**Jasper** : At first Jasper thinks you’re insane, what are you _doing_? She’s not used to physical affection, so you’ll have to explain to her what exactly you’re doing. Once you do, Jasper may make fun of you or seem a little off put (“I’ was made to fight, not kiss!”). You get the feeling she doesn’t like it so you try to refrain from kissing her, but after a week of saying nothing to you about it and just staring at you from the corner of her eye expectantly, she’ll corner you and demand you tell her why you stopped. It turns out that Jasper is surprisingly shy with PDA (or affection in general) and around others will act like a simple smooch on the cheek is something she begrudgingly allows you to do, but anyone who looks at you two will automatically know you have the gem wrapped around your finger. Expect random rough kisses (and knots from her gem knocking you in the skull), but the feelings are there… You’ll just have to give her extra “lessons”. 

**Lapis** : Lapis has a little bit of an aloof personality and doesn’t seem to care too much for… Well… _Anything_. You and Steven are the only exceptions to this, so don’t expect any kisses when you’re around anyone who isn’t Steven. It’s not that she doesn’t love you, it’s just that she doesn’t trust anyone else around her OR you (with good reason). Lapis is fiercely protective of you and keeps close to you at all times, so when you kiss her she feels like she’s doing a good job at it. She really loves kissing you, but doesn’t want Peridot or the rest of the Crystal Gems to see her when she’s “weak”. Once you’re alone, she’ll return the affection tenfold and show you just how much you mean to her.


	2. Favorite Thing To Do (Crystal Gems)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PERIDOTS-TAPE-RECORDER** asked:  
>  All of the Crystal Gems and their favorite Earth things to do?

**Garnet**

  * Going to clubs or concerts, she absolutely loves dancing
  * Loves every genre and will go off to anything
  * It’s rare to find her out like that due to her responsibilities as the leader of the Crystal Gems, but everyone there hopes she’ll show
  * Makes sure everyone there is hydrated, safe, and having a good time. Being around Steven taught her everything about basic human care, so she’ll also moonlight as a security officer/caretaker
  * Everyone’s favorite dancing mom



**Pearl**

  * Going to the play or ballet 
  * Won’t outright say it but she’s a sucker for anything with romance in it, especially star crossed lovers or knights
  * She pays so much attention to the story that it’s impossible to get her attention
  * Once there’s an intermission she’s so excited! She’ll rave about the play to anyone who will listen and make predictions on what she thinks will happen. Definitely the first person back in
  * At the end of the play, she’ll be the last one clapping and will throw roses on stage. Won’t stop talking about it on the way home and will quietly quote parts of the performance for weeks



**Amethyst**

  * She’s never left the Earth so she doesn’t have much knowledge of Homeworld entertainment, but she loves going out to eat
  * She’s eaten absolutely everything and everywhere in Beach City, including the surrounding areas
  * Will go anywhere she’s invited to eat and wants to go everywhere
  * Has a map in her room where she marks EVERYWHERE she’s gone to eat
  * Actually Guy Fieri’s gemsona



**Peridot**

  * Go to Funland Arcade. I’m sorry, but I’m 110% sure she’s a MLG in the making
  * Arcade games’ technology seems so primeval to her and things like this come naturally to her, so she absolutely **D E S T R O Y S**
  * Didn’t come here to make friends, she came here to win
  * (that’s a lie- she lives off of the crowd cheering her on)
  * Rarely loses and when she does she’s sore about it, so Steven has to jump in and help




	3. Jealousy (Jasper/Reader)

  
**Pairing** : Jasper/Reader

**Prompt** : “Would you please do a Possessive Jasper image. If you don't mind.” (requested by [read-fanfiction](http://read-fanfiction.tumblr.com/))

**Warnings** : None.

**Author’s Note** : First fic! Sorry this isn't too long, I'm going over to swim/grill with friends! Hope you all like this and have a great day! 

Winter in Beach City wasn’t just freezing, it was absolutely biting.

You couldn’t help but shiver as you let out a hot puff of air onto your currently mittened hands, silently cursing the universe for ever inventing this cursed season. Steven and the rest of the Crystal Gems were having a snowball fight and although you loved them with all your heart, it was too cold to be messing around like that and besides… They were way too strong and fast for you to keep up. You’d rather just sit on the lone bench and laugh at their antics, no matter how lame and crotchety it made you look to any passersby.

The fantastic soliloquy you had conjured up in your head that would totally rip Winter a new one was sadly interrupted as you felt a warm, solid mass lean against your side. Looking to your side to identify the mysterious creature resting against you, you beamed at the shaking short purple gem currently losing her mind. Amethyst kicked her legs wildly next to you as she leaned against you, desperately trying to catch her breath as Pearl fell into the expertly hidden hole Steven had dug in the snowy bank earlier while she was arguing with Peridot. You weren’t sure when she had shown up, but you weren’t complaining. She was practically a portable space heater, and you’d be damned if you’d pass up the opportunity to get warm. Cuddling into her, you groaned in mock agony as she feigned shuddering at your cold body.

“Haha, whoa, you’re freezing Y/N,” Amethyst teased as she put an arm around your waist to draw you closer. “It's like, cuddling with an ice cube. You're even colder than P is right now.”

You rolled your eyes as you relaxed into her embrace, falling into a comforting laugh fest as you joked about the other gems and cheered on the others, completely missing the pair of fierce yellow eyes currently boring into you from afar. 

* * *

Jasper didn't get it, she really didn't.

She was YOUR girlfriend, or whatever you humans called it, and there you were. Fraternizing with the overcooked runt.

Although she was stuck being around the Crystal Gems (since Peridot had destroyed any hope there was of going back to Homeworld), she had no desire to get along with them. Rather, she wanted as far away from them as possible. But no. You liked them for some dumb reason, so Jasper had no choice but to begrudgingly stay, no matter how much she hated it. She didn't trust them as far as you could throw them (nothing compared to what SHE could do), so despite denying the request to go have ‘fun’, she decided to trail along after you to make sure you were safe.

The sight she was greeted with, however, made her blood boil.

Too caught up in your conversation, the both of you didn’t even notice the rapidly approaching gem until your body began to lift off of the bench. You yelped as you felt pressure from your jacket digging into your armpits as you were lifted up by your hood away from Amethyst, your legs dangling helplessly in the air. There wasn't even a chance for you to get a word of opposition out as your powerful orange girlfriend began ushering you out as fast as possible, “C’mon Y/N, we’re leaving.” 

Amethyst pointed and ‘oohed’ from the distance as you were dragged away, “Y/N’s in trooouble!” 

Sticking your tongue out, you let out a fierce raspberry as your final stand against Amethyst’s jests before you and Jasper became obscured by the large building you passed. After making sure that there weren't wandering eyes around you, Jasper dropped you unceremoniously onto the freezing ground. “Ugh, c’mon Jasper,” you moaned. “The ground is covered in snow!”

Silence followed as you rubbed your aching butt, wondering what in the world was her problem. Noticing Jasper wasn't saying anything, no matter how theatrical you acted, you finally looked up at the overpowering figure towering over you. If you were anybody else, you'd be scrambling to get up in absolute terror. Your girlfriend didn't exactly have a ‘nice’ resting face and cut an impressive figure, but you knew better. The two of you had known each other and been romantic(ish) enough that there was no reason to be afraid, she was always softer around you.

Jasper crossed her arms and she shot you an unimpressed look, “Whatever. What’s with you and the runt getting all cozy for. If you haven't noticed you're dating a real warrior.”

You rolled your eyes as you pushed yourself up so that you were standing, you weren’t going to be able to argue effectively if you were on the ground. “What are you talking about? Amethyst and I were just cuddling since I’m FREEZING, and SOMEBODY didn’t want to come and be friendly.” You rolled your eyes, “I honestly don’t understand what your problem is.” 

“Well maybe SOMEBODY is being TOO friendly,” she growled, throwing your words right back in your face.

You both stood in a tense stillness, Jasper fuming as you took in her words. Seconds began to feel like hours until it hit you.

“Oh my god,” you whispered incredulously, “you’re jealous.”

Jasper’s eyes widened as her face began to flush red, moving backwards stammering out negations as you began to walk towards her, a sly grin forming on your face. “You’re jealous.” Your tall, buff, dashing warrior of a girlfriend... Was jealous.

That’s adorable.

Backing her up against the wall, you stood up on your tiptoes as you reached your hands out to lightly caress her increasingly hot face, “That’s so cute. You’re so cute.” Bouncing up and down until she begrudgingly lifted you up by your lower thighs so you could look her in the eyes, she huffed and turned her head sideways in embarrassment as you began to place chaste kisses across her face. “‘M not jealous,” she muttered as she brought you flush against her chest.

Digging your hands into her fluffy mane, you lightly began to turn her head towards you so that she’d look you in the eyes. She glanced up at you until she saw the total adoration in your eyes, looking away fastly sheepishly but keeping her head still.“‘M sorry,” you muttered back, pressing a kiss to her lips. “I won’t do it again.”

“Good.” Quickly glancing around to make sure no one else was around, she pressed a tight kiss back on your lips. Beaming at her, you moved your hands to her cheeks and pressed them together until she made a kissy face. “Jeaaaalous!” She just rolled her eyes and sighed, too used at your antics to be mad, “Whatever.”

You barely bit back a laugh as a familiar voice chimed in, “Jasper… That's hilarious.”


	4. Don't Leave Me Too (Pearl/Reader)

  
**Pairing** : Pearl/HalfGem!Reader

**Prompt** : “Can I have a Pearl imagine where you're half Gem and after a fight she keeps touching your gem scared it's cracked?” (via anon)

**Warnings** : Brief mentions of violence, death mentions

**Author’s Note** : Sorry this is so angsty! I think out of all the gems, Pearl would have the most negative reaction to you having a possibly cracked gem considering her past with Rose. Hope you enjoy(?)!

Maybe helping the gems fight this monster was a bad idea.

You could barely breathe as the monster tightened it’s grip on you, swinging your body up as if you weighed nothing before smashing you against the ground. Again, again, and again. The only thing you could do was scream in agony as you tried to wrestle your way out of it’s tight grip, praying for one of the other gems to help free you. Stars began to flash behind your eyes from shutting them eyes so hard- even the voices from the Crystal Gems screaming your name began to sound distant. Despite the protests from your brain, your body was beginning to go limp.

A guttural scream rang in your ears as the clawed hand that had previously crushing you suddenly let go, someone’s weapon having hit the monster. Your heart raced as you began to free fall, your body too weak for you to even try put effort forth to try and land safely. You braced yourself for the impact, not sure what would happen once you hit the ground the final time.

Would you be alright? Would you pass out? Would your gem crack? What if it broke? What would happen to a half gem who’s gem broke? Not even the gems knew, and they were centuries old. The fear your impending fate scared you, but the fear of the unknown territory you may cross terrified you.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Your face tightened painfully, here it co-

**“Y/N!”**

Long slender hands pulled you tight against their body, repositioning the both of you so that you were above them. Your vision was hazy, but before you passed out you cracked your eyes open wide enough to see a familiar silhouette...

_‘Pearl.’_

* * *

Slowly beginning to drift back to consciousness, you could feel a pleasant breeze on your face and something soft beneath you as concerned whispers and the sound of feet pattering against wood resonated through your ears. They spoke of watches and resting, but you pushed the strange words to the back of your mind as you began to bring yourself back into reality. Trying to move any part of your body sent a sharp shock of pain through every fiber of it, your limbs felt a hundred pounds heavier and you cursed the fact that every force in the universe seemed to be pushing you down. You summoned every ounce of willpower in your body to lift your head up so you could take a gander at your body, wondering what the damage done to you was.

There were long finger shaped bruises along your body from the monster (even with your fast regenerative powers they’d show for a while), but other then that you seemed alright… Just a little worse for wear. You couldn’t imagine what would have happened to you if it weren’t for you being half ge-

“MY GEM,” you screeched.

You quickly sat up in adrenaline fueled panic, running your hands wildly across your body as you searched for your gem. You could hear someone yell your name as they came running towards you, but it was all gibberish as far as you cared. “My gem, my gem, my _gem_ ,” you muttered as if it were a mantra. A figure flashed across the top of the room before throwing themselves on the bed and placing a hand on your body to search with the same amount of dread.. Both of your hands met on your gem, and you both ran your fingers across it with fever. The face of your gem was smooth, thank god. The both of you let out a sigh of relief in unison and you looked to your side to see who the other person was.

Pearl.

Blue eyes looked at you filled with nothing but concern as she placed a couple fingers softly against your gem. You both sat in silence as her eyes roamed over you with an enigmatic look, and after a couple of terse minutes she began to move her hand away. Before she could you wrapped your hand around her wrist and brought her back, pressing her hand against your gem firmly. Pearl let out a shaky sigh and you let go of her hand, allowing delicate fingers to roam gently against your gem. “Y/N… I was so scared…”

“Pearl, I’m so,” you started before she cut you off. “No.” Pearl's voice quivered but held a certain strength to it that made you bite your tongue. “You have to be CAREFUL Y/N, I don’t know what I’d do if something… I can’t,” she choked out as she began to tear up. It took everything out of you to stay silent, you wanted to comfort her, hold her, _something_ , but you knew to let her speak. It wasn’t often Pearl was this open and you didn’t want her to think you wouldn’t listen with all of your being whenever she told you something difficult. The fact the normally know-it-all gem was crying for you hurt you in a way the monster who hurt you never could, and you’d take a million slams against the ground if it meant she’d never shed a tear.

“I've already lost Rose”, Pearl sobbed as her arm fell down in defeat and body began to shake. “I can't lose you too.”

In that moment your heart shattered. You quickly wrapped your arms around Pearl, holding her as tight to your body as possible as she did for you as you fell. Your breathing grew painful as you began to choke back sobs in agony for seeing her this broken. Her head slumped against your shoulder as she began to openly cry, letting you support her through something you needed to do but never wanted to. You never wanted to see her cry, but if she did, you’d hold her until the tears would stop and she’d smile again.

Although you could never heal her scars, you would always be there for her.


	5. Fusion Headcanons (Crystal Gems + Jasper and Lapis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ANONYMOUS** asked:  
>  What about some fusion headcannons( like stability, looks, etc.) With Japser, Lapis and Pearl? Thank you!
> 
> **BRIEBLADE** asked:  
>  Crystal gems + lapis fusing with gem s/o

**Garnet** : On the outside she looks as excited as she possibly can while still being Garnet, but on the inside she’s absolutely _losing it_. Garnet’s future sight showed that every future path lead to you fusing with her, so she’s been waiting in bated breath for you to be comfortable enough to take the next step. Garnet never wants you to feel forced to fuse with her and wants it to be something you decide, not her. She’ll only make it as big of a deal as you want it to be. Is it something very special to you and you want it to be as memorable as possible? Garnet will set up something so romantic for you it makes romance embarrassed for not living up to what she’s possible of. If it’s not as big of a deal to you, she’ll fuse with you right then and there. She’s the embodiment of how amazing fusion can be so no matter how you want to go about it, it’ll be nothing but a positive experience. Fusion is very sacred to her so the fact you’re both so willing and understanding is exciting. You start out fusing every so often, but It quickly becomes uncommon to see you and Garnet together unfused. The other Crystal Gems begin to joke that there might be another gem joining permafusion but that depends entirely on how you feel. She loves being together with you closer than you both ever could be unfused, but Garnet also loves being face to face with you and being able to protect you.

**Pearl** : Your girlfriend feels about a million emotions when you ask her about fusing with you. Estatic that you’d want to fuse with her, confusion about why you’d ever want to fuse with her, etc. She and Amethyst are on the same boat when it comes to fusing; they’re self-conscious. They’re both not so secretly uncomfortable with the gem they are and feel weak as they stand, fusing with Garnet being the only time that it didn’t even cross their minds. Pearl is shaking as she asks you over and over again if you’re sure, then if you’re really sure, then if you’re _positive_ , and you have to cut her off with a kiss to get her to stop questioning you. You love her because she’s her; she’s your precious girlfriend after all, why wouldn’t you want to fuse with her? Your admission drives her to tears and you kiss gently them away, letting her know you’re only ready whenever she’s ready and you don’t have to rush it, you’ll always be there. Once Pearl stops crying you both decide that you’re ready, There’s definitely soft piano music playing in the background while you dance with her somewhere more hidden and romantic than the temple. It’s a warm Summer night and the leaves from the tree you’re both under fall gently above your bodies. It’s the most calm you’ve ever felt and you both haven’t felt this safe in a long time. It’s different than when she and Amethyst fuse to form Opal, and the fact weighs heavily between you two. Fusing with her feels natural, like it’s what you were born to do. It’s exhilarating and full of giggles and warm touches, bumped noses and lost breath. You don’t even realize you’ve fused until you’re both looking down at the same hands and laugh, deciding to lie back and look up at the stars. The universe is so big (you’ve both experienced it firsthand before) but you’ve never felt smaller and more perfect than in this moment. It means alot to you both that the first time you fused was this special and although every time couldn’t be like this, you both wouldn't trade the way you felt right now for the world.

**Amethyst** : The most carefree gem when it comes to fusing. You’re the first to mention fusing and she’s absolutely over the moon. Fusing with Amethyst is always carefree and happens very randomly. Need something broken? You guys got it. Something heavy needs moved? Yeah you’re both are probably strong enough to do it on your own, but just in case! Pins at one of Mr. Smiley’s rigged games not falling down? Let’s see how weights and glue measure up against _the power of love_. Although fusing with Amethyst is pretty silly, it secretly means a lot to her. She’s pretty insecure and constantly compares herself to the other gems, focusing on what they can do and how complete they are. They were supposed to be made and were perfect, she was an overcooked mistake. The most complete and strong she’s ever felt was when she and Garnet were Sugilite, and they almost never fuse her. She means… You really want to fuse with someone like _her_? She doesn’t have to lie like Pearl did because now she has someone who’ll always fuse with her. She’s never had as much fun with someone as she’s had with you and always wants it to continue, and fusing with you is just icing on the cake. Fusing with Garnet felt good and all, but it doesn’t hold a candle to how she feels when she fuses with you. She finally understands how Sapphire and Ruby feel when they fuse with each other.

**Peridot** : She’s an Era 2 Peridot and that’s made her very insecure when it comes to doing anything gem related, so getting her comfortable enough to even _try_ fusing with you is very much a work in progress. Peridot’s massive ego is honestly just her attempting to cover up that besides her newfound ferrokinetic powers, she has no other gem powers. It doesn’t matter how many times you try to convince her she’s overthinking it and if she’d just relax fusion (and the rest of her gem powers) would come naturally, she’ll never believe you. Plus, the idea of fusion is still a foreign idea that’s a little scary to her. She’ll eventually relent and try your way of fusing, but tells you not to expect anything, and sets some ground rules; You guys can only try when you’re alone in the barn and Lapis isn’t anywhere nearby. Peridot and Lapis are ‘totally cool right now’ (ie: not) and she doesn’t want to be embarrassed in front of anybody. On days while no one is around, you’ll play some music from your phone’s speakers and dance around with Peridot while she complains about how bad the audio quality is, in the hopes of getting her more comfortable with dancing. Whenever she starts to get too nervous you always make sure to do something silly or tease her, much to her chagrin, but she secretly appreciates it. The first time you two fuse will be a surprise to both of you, and after a couple minutes of celebrating a very happy and wobbling fusion will trip all the way down to Beach City to show the Crystal Gems.

Peridot will offhandedly imply you were right, but will never admit it.

**Lapis** : After finally escaping Malachite, a highly violent and volatile fusion, Lapis isn’t looking to fuse anytime soon. It’s sort of a taboo to mention fusing around her and you make sure you never mention it, knowing how serious and upsetting it is to her. When she wants to fuse she’ll know and can decide for herself, you aren’t going anywhere. When you fuse for the first time it’ll be out of necessity, not casual romantic folly. The Crystal Gems were up against a dangerous corrupted gem and obviously don’t stand a chance with the way the fights been going so far. You and Lapis are the only two left in commission with no water in sight and you know it could mean shattering if you two both don’t do something, and quick. Lapis gives you a serious look out of the corner of her eye and holds her hand out expectantly, and you don’t bother asking questions as you grasp it desperately. The dance is brief and serious, and you only stay fused long enough to dispatch the enemy. The air is still as you bubble the corrupted gem back to the Crystal Temple and you’re honestly too nervous to look at your girlfriend. You know how she feels about fusing and you hate that this is how you had to fuse for the first time- not because she wanted to, but because she _had_ to. The rest of the gems congratulate the both of you as you all make your way back to your respective homes. Lapis immediately goes up to the top of the water tower and lies down while you toe around nervously in the barn with an overexcited Peridot. Knowing it can’t be put off forever and being concerned with Lapis’ wellbeing you slowly make your way to the top to lie cautiously beside her. Before you can even get a word out she cuts you off, “Don’t.” 

It’s silent again before a soft but reassuring hand makes it’s way on top of yours. She assures you that she’s not upset and understands that you had to, and that being fused with you even felt a little… Nice. It’s different fusing with someone you love then someone you despise, and she wouldn’t mind fusing with you again in the future. Not now, of course, but sometime later when she feels okay again.

**Jasper** : Between the two of you, she'll be the first to ask you to fuse. Even though fusing isn’t just something you have to do for fighting anymore, something Earth and seeing Garnet has taught you, you understand that Jasper’s intentions aren’t entirely kosher. She’s building an army and fusions are obviously stronger than regular gems, so to you it was never a matter of “if” she would request you to fuse with her but “when”. Besides the whole ‘destroy the Crystal Gems’ thing, you’ve grown to know that Jasper’s design isn’t as nefarious and meticulously thought out as an outsider would think. It’s surprisingly simple; She loves power and she loves you. You’d take down anyone in your way and be together and closer than ever, so why wouldn’t you fuse? Being fused is intoxicating to her and that’s something you’d have to understand and try to control if you decide to fuse with her. Jasper won’t force you to fuse with her but will keep asking and if it get’s down to it, desperately beg you. Her army, besides her, consists of nothing but corrupted gems. She can’t fuse with _them_. You’re her only hope. Fusing with Jasper isn’t as simple as fusing with any other gem because once you do, you’re basically destroying any ties you may have had with the Crystal Gems and are swearing allegiance to Jasper’s cause. When you began dating Jasper you knew this was how it’d turn out, but burning the final bridge is terrifying to you and she sort of understands this. She gives you as much space and time as she possibly can (not a lot, but the fact she even tried speaks volumes to how much you mean to her) so once you agree she’ll try and make it as big and showy for you as possible. That’s what’ll make you feel better, right? You don’t have to worry- Jasper is a warrior! Not half baked like Amethyst or weak like ‘Rose’. You’ll be safe with her.

The first time you fuse is to get accustomed to how it feels being ‘you’, the next time is to fight, and the more times you fuse the more you both realize you don't’ want to be separated from each other.


	6. Cuddling Headcanons (Crystal Gems and Lapis [gifs included])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ANONYMOUS** :  
> Can you do a gif imagine how the gems like cuddle with their s/o and stuff okay I'm sorru I just think that it's adorkable and I love you so much okay bye

_Garnet_

There’s nowhere safer in the entire galaxy then Garnet’s arms. No matter what she does she’s always dependable, and that counts cuddling. Garnet loves holding you close to her body and being able to look into your eyes; she loves the feeling of being able to keep you safe and knows firsthand how tough it is at times to be in love with someone and not be able to look at them, so when you cuddle she really takes her time to indulge herself. When you cuddle it’s just you two, her full attention on you. There’s no Crystal Gems to lead, no corrupted gems to fight, it’s just you and her. Being able to let her guard down and just relax has been getting rarer and rarer, so when the chance arises she automatically knows how she's going to spend her free time.

_Pearl_

Pearl loves spooning with you and the position always depends on how you’re both feeling that night. On days she feels strong (training went perfect, no one got hurt fighting and the monster was safely bubbled, etc.) Pearl wants nothing more than to have her arms around you and make you feel safe, like she’s your knight, ready to defend you if the need arises and let you feel like you can really depend on her. When she doesn’t feel as positive, however, she needs you to take the lead. To hold her close, make _her_ feel safe, like everything is going to be okay. Cuddling between you can be chatty or silent, resting solely on what you’d prefer, but when she feels bad she needs to hear quiet words of encouragement from you. Pearl isn’t one to fall asleep, it’s not necessary and the last time she did she had an awful nightmare, so she prefers to just watch you at your most peaceful. In the rare case she does fall asleep, when she’s with you her dreams are nothing but lovely.

_Amethyst_

Cuddling with Amethyst reflects her personality to a t; fun, spontaneous, and lighthearted. She doesn’t take cuddling too serious and doesn’t think you should either- seeing you laugh is her favorite thing in the world! No matter the occasion she’ll either tackle or swoop you up in her arms, get you on some soft surface, and tickle you until you switch positions in retaliation. It’ll turn into an all out wrestling match until you’re both too laughed out and exhausted to continue doing anything else but have a cuddle session. You both snuggle up to each other as close as possible, no matter how much or little space you have, and place soft kisses on each other’s sweaty forehead and cheeks with barely audible giggles left over. The rest of the time is spent idly chatting about whatever’s gone on that day, playing with each other’s hair, warm hands wandering over skin, and the occasional bout of silence. No matter what, Amethyst always passes out first. You have absolutely no idea how your space girlfriend who doesn’t even _need_ to sleep can knock herself out faster than you, but that’s just part of why you love her so much.

_Peridot_

The premise of cuddling is strange to Peridot, but she saw it happen once on an episode of _Camp Pining Hearts_ so she’s immediately on board. This is one of the few times Peridot will let you take control and show her what to do, so you try your best to get it right. She ends up being surprisingly into it, so regular hangouts and dates may end up impromptu cuddle sessions. Now that Peridot is a lot more relaxed, instead of insulting you if she doesn’t like the position you’re both in, she’ll simply mention that she’s uncomfortable and move herself. The problem with that is Peridot still not fully understanding what cuddling means/looks like so most of the time when she moves herself you’ll end up positioned in a way that no longer resembles cuddling… It looks more like what conspiracy theories are made of. As long as the two of you are comfortable you’ve accepted your fate to taking the occasional knee to the face, which Lapis (who often walks by and spots you two/is the dog in the gif that’s just minding it’s own business) thinks is hilarious.

_Lapis_

Lapis is beginning to think she’s found a place she can call home in Beach City, but she’s also realized that as long as she’s in your arms she could call _anyplace_ home. Lapis loves wrapping her arms around you and twirling around until you both fall over laughing. Cuddling with her is warm and giddy, full of wet kisses and rolling around until you guys get comfortable. Twirling each other’s hair and nose booping are a staple while you laugh about everything and nothing. Lapis will cuddle in any position you want because the only thing she wants is to hold you. You both could honestly cuddle outside all day- napping under the warm sun in the morning and stargazing at night. Your favorite time to cuddle each other is at night under the stars, Lapis flying you both up somewhere high enough to cuddle while you talk about how you both feel like you could just reach up and grab the stars.


	7. Movie Night (Amethyst/Reader)

**Pairing** : Amethyst/Reader

**Prompt** : “Can I have a cute Amethyst x reader where they try to stay up all night to watch a show and end up cuddling and maybe sneak a few kisses later? Love this book btw!” (requested by FandomTrashOfAllKind)

**Warnings** : None.

**Author’s Note** : Good evening everyone! I decided it would be better for me to post this in the daytime rather then the asscrack of dawn, so here it is! This request was so cute I couldn't help it and I hope you all like it too!

You and Amethyst laughed together as you both ran towards Greg’s storage room, the street lights and moon casting a warm glow on your figures as you teasingly lifted the grocery bag of snacks out of Amethyst’s reach. Tonight was your scheduled date night, so you both decided to head somewhere more secluded than the Crystal Temple to relax together where no wandering gem eyes were. You and Amethyst didn't mind in the slightest being THAT couple around the gems, but when it was just the two of you it was easier for Amethyst to relax and be more romantic. The fact you’d never even _heard_ of _Li’l Butler_ shocked your girlfriend beyond words, so you both decided to spend the night cuddling on the couch, eating snacks, and watching some of Amethyst’s favorite series together.

Slowing down as you approached the building, you watched as Amethyst began to lift the door up so you could both go into the old building. You couldn't help but giggle at Amethyst as she lifted up the door fast enough it sent a puff of dust in her face, grimacing and coughing loudly. “Are you sure Greg said it'd be alright for us to be in here? I mean… It's kind of dusty and unorganized,” you started as you pointed at all of the objects thrown haphazardly around the room. “Isn't this a weird place to have a date?” Amethyst scoffed as the both of you made your way in the building, letting the door slam against the ground loudly as the room went pitch black. Pulling your phone out of your back pocket, you squinted at the bright screen as you turned the flashlight on so you could both safely make your way around Mr. Greg’s Dungeon. Amethyst walked out in front of the flashlight and flipped her hair, making sure you were watching her as she rolled her eyes, “Babe, who _cares_? I'm like, pretty sure I _probably_ asked him. Now let's GO!” With that the gem took a running start to where she knew the tv was, only to trip over some broken furniture.

“Okay, you know what? This place suuuuucks,” she groaned. You quickly made your way over to Amethyst, pointing your phone towards the ground so you could watch where you stepped (preferably not on your girlfriend), and helped pull her to her feet. “It’s not that bad,” you consoled as you kept a hold of her hand. “It’s just you, me… _Baby Butler_...” Amethyst scoffed as you both made your way to the couch, the light from your phone preventing any other furniture related injuries, “Um Y/N, it’s _Lil’ Butler_.”

Emptying the bag of goods on the only clean place on the floor, you picked up a large bag of chips and laid down on the couch while Amethyst put in the season one VHS of _Lil’ Butler_. The white haired gem flopped next to you and snatched the bag out of your hand, opening it up and taking a huge handful of chips out. She beamed at you,” Get ready… To see… The BEST SHOW OF ALL TIME!” You couldn’t help but smile back at her while getting comfortable on the couch, Amethyst shoving the large handful into her mouth. She’d been talking it up all week, which season was the best, which was the worst, and her favorite characters, giving you major deja vu from the time you innocently asked Peridot about _Camp Pining Hearts_.

You were going to be here a while.

* * *

The bag of snacks you had brought was entirely empty now, trash strewn across the floor as you and Amethyst watched whatever season you were on now. It felt like you had been here forever, but you weren’t exactly complaining. You were tucked into Amethyst’s side, head lying on her chest, the both of you migrating closer and closer to each other as time went on. Amethyst chuckled at something the Richington’s had said, but your attention was elsewhere. You were starting to get tired and it sucked, you were this close to your girlfriend and you hadn’t even kissed her the entire night. Tilting your head up to look at her, you gazed lovingly at her. Eyes naturally heavy lidded and lashed were looking at the television, which cast a glow on her deep purple skin. There were a couple crumbs from something she ate on her face, so you reached a hand out to brush them off of her cheek. “Hm, what’s up,” she asked, moving her attention to you.

Your chest felt hot and tight as she looked down at you, and you decided to remedy your earlier complaint by pressing a sleepy kiss to her soft lips. Amethyst’s hand ran up the back of your neck to cup your head as she brought you in for a deeper kiss, ignoring the few crumbs that pressed into your face, something dating her had made you less conscious of due to how often it happened. When she pulled away you both sighed in contentment, holding each other closer as _Lil’ Butler_ played forgotten in the background. You both pressed lazy kisses against each other as you got comfortable, slowly drifting off to sleep knowing your girlfriend was close behind you.

You could binge _Lil’ Butler_ another day.


	8. Cuddling Headcanons (Sour Cream and Kevin [gifs included])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ANONYMOUS** asked:
> 
> Is this blog only for gems or can humans like Kevin and Sour Cream can be in it too? I'd love cuddling headcanons of them with some kissing? Eyyyy Thanks for taking the time to read this~!

_Sour Cream_

Even though Vidalia (thankfully) doesn’t have an open door policy on his room, when you cuddle you both still can’t help but feel a little on edge. Sour Cream lives in a full house and no matter how much you all get along, Onion walking in and just… Staring at you two... Is a sure way to kill any romantic mood you two had. The happy medium you’ve found at his house is lying next to each other with his arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his side close enough so that your head can rest on his shoulder while you share a pair of headphones and listen to his music and chat. Sometimes on a late night after one of his shows, or a day when you’re both too exhausted to care, Sour Cream lies on top of you with his face buried in your neck while you play with his tow-colored hair. He presses warm kisses into your neck while you kiss the top of his head, which always leads to gentle kisses all over your faces, which ends up in a make out session and the both of yo- oh god, c’mon Onion get **out** of here.

_Kevin_

The conversation you initiate leading up to the act is like trying to read with your eyes shut, impossible and it makes you want to bash your head against a wall so you can be doing literally anything else. A long winded soliloquy about how of _course_ you’d want to be held with someone like him follows, cutting off anything you try to say, until you push Kevin down onto the bed which shocks him enough to shut him up. In the time it takes you to climb on the bed is all it takes for him to gain his composure back and for him to continue boasting and flirting with you. You’d been dating Kevin for long enough to be able to tune him out when he’s like this, so you simply roll him over so you can spoon (you’re almost always the big spoon). He’s too haughty to admit it, but he loves being held by you. Growing up he didn’t get a lot of attention from his parents, so being the center of your attention is soothing and very important to him. You play with his hands while he boasts about something, usually about himself or his car, and kiss him on the lips to shut him up when he goes on for too long. It doesn’t bother him though- how could you possibly resist kissing someone like _him?_


	9. Dating Sardonyx Would Involve...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ANONYMOUS** asked:  
>  Any Sardonyx headcanons?

****

  * Helping her perform her show even though you _technically_ don’t have to do anything, it’s her room and she controls everything in it, but it feels more real and exciting when you work together- like you’re actually on air. You’re listed from everything to executive producer to props manager and personal assistant, and have helped her work through various stage faults and mid-show freak outs.  

    * You have to keep your relationship a secret from your co-workers, you don’t want _another_ talk show host to lose their good reputation! 


  * Being a regular on her talk show, _Sardonyx Tonight_ , and constantly being pestered for details about your ‘mystery’ lover. It’s what the people want, after all!  

    * In all honesty it’s just an excuse to badger you for information about how you really feel about her, so it’s also the perfect opportunity for you to flirt with her as well from a third person perspective. Every time you say something that makes her laugh and go a bit red in the face, the crowd goes _wild_.


  * Whenever she performs outside of television you’re always there to act as her personal assistant, which may or may not have lead to various ‘work’ related injuries  

    * Yes, there _is_ a uniform and _why aren’t you wearing it dear?_




	10. Dating Bismuth Would Involve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of you follow me on Tumblr, but if you don't... Welcome to the Week of Crystal Gems! Curious? Check it out on my blog!
> 
> http://su-imagines.tumblr.com/

  * Bismuth isn’t the most gentle gem ( _“Hah! A gentle Bismuth? We aren’t built for delicate work”_ ), but despite her self deprecating teasing she really _is_ trying. Bismuths are meant to be builders, and look at her now! Earth is different than Homeworld; she can do whatever she wants, be whatever she want, be with _you_ \- she wouldn’t even dream of doing things like that back on Homeworld.  

    * You understand how hard it is for her, so if her hugs are a little too tight and kisses a little too rough sometimes, you don’t say anything. Besides, despite what she thinks, she’s a lot more gentle than she gives herself credit for. Could a brute do the same intricate work she does on her weapons?  

      * She isn’t too sure why you giggle every so often when she touches you, but it doesn’t bother her because if you’re smiling and laughing like that then you must be happy! Heck, she loves everything about you- _especially_ your laugh, so she’ll laugh too! Your reason is a mix of two things: how much you love her, and how funny it is being touched with the same delicateness you’d expect from Pearl’s hands but from Bismuth’s large, reliable ones.  

        * Bismuth’s favorite part of living on Earth is how free she is. Want to do something at 3 am? You got it. Want to go out of state? Let’s leave right now. This is the only place she’s ever been able to be autonomous, so you two have made it your personal mission to make up the years Bismuth missed having fun because of Homeworld and the war.  

          * Bismuth is absolutely _enamored_ by you. She’s stronger than most gems, so be prepared to have a part time bodyguard along with a girlfriend. If you’re extremely shy or soft spoken, don’t worry, Bismuth will stand up for you. If you’re extremely loud and outspoken, don’t worry, Bismuth will stand up for you. She’s very protective of you so no matter what, if someone so much as even _looks_ at you the wrong way, they can expect your _very_ angry girlfriend coming after them. It doesn’t matter who they are, the terrifying wall of muscle you call Bismuth running after them will scare anyone off.  

            * Nothing in this world can make you do a complete 180° like seeing an upset Bismuth. 
              * _Yes_ you were crying, _yes_ you need a hug, **no** you don’t need anyone shattered.  

                * She’s extremely blunt and never holds her tongue, so when Bismuth compliments you she means it. She also _loves_ teasing you. The only problem with that is, since she says whatever’s on her mind, she’ll compliment/tease you about absolutely anything and everything in front of anyone and everyone.  

                  * She thinks your hair looks nice? Everyone knows. She wants you to know that she likes the way your butt looks in those pants? _Everyone knows._  





	11. Summer (Bismuth/Human!Reader)

**Pairing** : Bismuth/Human!Reader

 **Prompt** : “That Bismuth episode man. That Bismuth episode-!!! Is it alright to request headcanons for Bismuth falling for a human s/o, maybe someone who isn’t as strong but always tries to make her feel safe?” (via anon)

 **Warnings** : Slight swearing, fight scene

 **Author’s Note** : Sorry this is a little different than what you requested, I’m just dreading my Summer being over! I wish I would have at least met Bismuth :/

You had to stay at your aunt’s house this Summer and you could honestly say that Beach City was, without a doubt, the most boring place you’ve ever been.

Walking alongside the beach, you cursed the heat as you wiped at the stray hairs that had made themselves home along your sweaty brow. _Really Mom?_ What fun was the beach supposed to be when all of your friends are 500 miles that way? You couldn’t even drag your aunt along to try and look like less of a loser because she had to work all day. At least you didn’t live here- then everyone would know who you were… Y/N, the wandering beach loner. Was a more pitiable title even possible? You could just imagine it, the locals would all gather their children and point at you. ‘Look,’ they’d shout, ‘there they are again!’ Or maybe you’d become a local cryptid or bogeyman: parents would tell the tale of you to their children as a warning to get them to eat their vegetables. Teenagers would tell their friends about you from the safety of their home during a sleepover, coercing one of them to try and summon you, then sneak out and run towards the beach. The poor kid would pace across the beach one, twice, thre- NO, it’s too scary! The scathing laughs of their friends would embarrass them, but it would be short lived as they teased each other the entire way back home because they didn’t want to do it either! You? Oh, well your soul would be stuck here- forever cursed to walk the beach alone, your inner monologue the only thing to keep you company as the ocean grew louder and lou- okay. _Seriously?_

“Hey, did you not get the memo,” you yelled as you scooped up a small rock from the wet sand. “This is a solo performance!”

The rock made a hard splash as it hit the ocean, the unforgiving waves immediately swallowing it up. Ha! Y/N 1, Nature 0. As you started to walk off, the tide came in close, splashing against your ankles almost as if the ocean was retaliating for your earlier attack. The more you moved the more… Difficult it became to walk? Lifting your left leg in confusion, a chill ran down your spine as some of the ocean followed along. You weren’t an ocean master, but you were pretty sure the ocean wasn’t supposed to do stuff like this. _Nature_ isn’t supposed to do stuff like this and it’s _freaking you out._ No matter how hard you tried you just couldn’t move, and a sudden strong tug sent you straight on your face. Before you could try and get up, you felt your body being lifted up and oh god you’re not on the _ground_ anymore, what’s _happening?_

Your sunglasses made a pathetic _plop_ as they fell off of your face and hit the sand below you, the sight in front of you almost making you faint.

Are… Are you dreaming? That’s the only way you could comprehend the fact that you’re currently being dangled above the ground by a monster made out of the ocean.

“Um, I’m sorry about the rock,” you chuckled nervously. “It can totally be a two person performance!”

The monster let out a bloodcurdling scream in response, making you groan and scrunch your face up in pain from the loud noise. You felt the strangely solid water begin to flow closer to your face and in a sudden panic you realized what the monster was going to do- drown you. Thrashing wildly, you began to fight back as best as you could but you could feel the sinking sensation that you weren’t going to make it out alive. Someone below you was shouting, but at the moment they might as well have been whispering for all you cared. Shit, there has to be _something_ you can do. Something solid looking glittered from inside of the monster and, figuring you had nothing to lose, put all the strength you had left in your body into the kick you landed on it. The monster screamed again and let go of you, the only thought as you began to fall was your own survival. Bending your knees as hard as you could, you prepared for the possibly dangerous fall. You weren’t sure how high up you were but it was better safe than sorry. Landing on your feet, you ignored the tingling in your legs and moved just in time to dodge a large watery hand that came crashing down where you were. Something colorful passed by you and it took you a moment before you remembered somebody else was there. Stealing a quick glance over at her you noticed she had a huge muscular body but it didn’t matter- you had to get her out of here.

Sprinting towards her, you tackled her the best you could to help get her out of the way of the monster’s next attack. She barely stumbled as your body hit them and you duly noted her body was way tougher than you imagined. Mustering as much determination as you could, you grabbed her hand and gave it a tug, “C’mon, we gotta get out of here! This thing will kill us!”

The stranger looked at you in confusion then laughed at you. “Haven’t seen you around here before, but don’t worry, I can handle it!”

Did the monster hit her while you were up there? You weren’t leaving her. “We don’t have time to argue, I don’t care how strong you think you are- we’re in trouble!”

She didn’t seem prepared for you to argue back and went still, and you took that to your advantage as you pushed her body down along with yours to avoid the monster’s next attack. Her eyes met yours with an expression you couldn’t quite figure out before she stood up and charged at the monster. You aren’t sure what you were trying to yell at her, but her hand turned into a hammer and crashed into the sparkly part of the monster. It’s body just… Disappeared.

Well… Guess she had a point.

Taking a couple moments to try and get rid of all of the anxiety in your body, a large hand clapped your shoulder. You looked up to see the woman who had turned her arm into a _hammer,_ which honestly didn’t shock you too much at this point. Said woman was beaming at you, and you did a quick inventory of her appearance. She was tall and muscular with long colorful dreads draped across her shoulders. Her skin was blue and the large concave… Square (?) in her chest caught your eyes. You couldn’t help but stare so you decided to look up at her instead, staring _is_ rude after all. Just because Ocean Man over here tried to kill you doesn’t mean you had to lose your manners.

“I’ve never seen a human try to take on a gem monster before! What’s your name,” she questioned excitedly. “Y/N,” you smiled. Her excitement was rubbing off on you and you had so many questions for her, but before you could ask them you felt her lift you up into the air and spin you around. You couldn’t help but laugh, usually you wouldn’t be too happy about being picked up by a stranger but… You did almost die together.

She finally put you back down and took a good look at you, frowning slightly. You probably didn’t paint the prettiest picture right now, and now that the adrenaline died down you felt self conscious. Placing her hand on your head, she ruffled your hair and gave a hearty laugh. “Go home soldier,” she teased. “I can answer your questions later when you aren’t so tired”

The stubborn part of you wanted to argue back, that you were fine, but the rational part of your brain told you to go get cleaned up and nap before your aunt got home. You nodded silently at her and she easily lifted your body up again and turned you around, pushing you away from the beach. You could take a hint and you began to walk on your own. As you reached the street you looked back to see her still looking at you with the same expression on her face as she did when you helped her dodge one of the monster’s attack. “I better see you again, or else,” you threatened. “At least tell me your name!

“Bismuth!”

You had to stay at your aunt’s house this Summer and you could honestly say that Beach City was, without a doubt, the most exciting place you’ve ever been.


	12. Bismuth Headcanons (NSFW)

  


  * Weapons aren’t the only thing Bismuth can build. Gems aren’t sexual creatures by nature, so it takes a lot of explaining but if it’s something you’re interested in, she is too. She learns best from diagrams and ends up being more interested in toys than you ever expected. It’s pretty exciting that she can make anything you two want from scratch, and sometimes she comes up with things you know you didn’t go over with her during your Intro to Sex Ed class. You’re not sure if she came up with them herself or if she did independent ‘research’, but you’re not complaining.
  * Bismuth, no. That death trap you made is not going anywhere near our bits.
  * You appreciate her attempt to ‘improve’ human genitals, but sometimes it’s a little too uncanny valley for you.
  * Bismuth treats your body so delicately, almost as if you’re one of her prized creations that she’s doing extremely intricate work on. It’s not what you expected but it’s nice, very nice.
  * If you want her to go rougher she has no problem with that, pick a safe word and try to keep up, those muscles aren’t for show!
  * Sex in her workshop sounds like a good idea, but that’s how it should stay- an idea. The heat didn’t bother Bismuth since she’s so used to it, but when it comes to you… It’s best to do your business literally anywhere else.
  * Yes you love each other, but are the 3rd degree burns really worth it? Really?
  * If you insist, and Bismuth is really into the idea, make sure there aren’t any fires on.
  * You two may or may not have accidentally almost set the whole place on fire while you were busy with… Other things.




	13. Dating Garnet Would Involve...

  
  


  * Garnet takes her role as the leader of the Crystal Gems seriously, so sometimes it can be hard to get alone time with her. Rubies may be back? She’s on it. Corrupted Gem on the loose? There she goes. You understand why and empathize with her, but you have to remind her to take a break when she get’s too passionate about what she’s doing. She really appreciates it; Garnet may be one of the most balanced gem, but even she has tough days.
  * When those times come around, it’s time for a date! Cuddle fest, here you two come. 
  * No, we’re not playing _Meat Beat Mania._
  * Since Garnet is a fusion she tends to be a little more independent than the rest because, well, why wouldn’t she? She’s a mixture of two people, she’s never really alone. She doesn’t mean to, but sometimes it makes you feel a little lonely and left out. You need to be comfortable with talking to her about any problems you have, she won’t judge you, if anything she’ll probably be _horrified_ that she made you feel that way. Cue the romantic montage.
  * If she reaches a significant level of upset at herself, you can expect an unbalanced unfusion and a very apologetic Ruby and Sapphire. You’re not too upset though, you understand why and your cute girlfriend splitting into two cute girlfriends isn’t terrible.
  * It doesn’t matter how impossible your goal may be, she’s your number one support system. Garnet will encourage you the entire way to chase after what you want, because you don’t get anything if you simply wait for it and don’t put any work into it. Even with the small things she makes you feel like you could climb a mountain then destroy it with your fists… Is Homeworld sure all fusions are supposed to be weapons? Garnet is more like a personal cheerleader/life coach if anything.
  * Garnet won’t use her future vision to tell you what to do to make it happen, but every so often she may give you a little budge. It’s her little secret.
  * Let’s destroy that mountain… _Together_.
  * Fusion is extremely special to her. Out of all of the gems, she’s the one you’ll fuse with the most. Garnet is the perfect example of a positive fusion and she wants you to experience the same happiness she feels. The way you two fuse is more romantic and personal than the rest, so when you fuse outside of battle it’s always when you’re alone. It’s not that she’s embarrassed of you, it’s actually the opposite, she loves you so much she wants you both to have some experiences that are _just_ for you two.
  * Check fusion headcanons with Garnet [here](http://su-imagines.tumblr.com/post/148428751973/spooky-my-moms-results-came-back-from-her)!
  * Garnet gives the best hugs. She’s so strong (you’ve seen what she can do on the battlefield), but is so gentle with you. You feel safe in her arms and she loves holding you, it makes her feel like she can keep you safe too. She’ll never let anything bad happen to you as long as she’s around, so you two are never too far away from each other.
  * You’re usually holding hands or are at least close enough to. You like to rub your fingers across the gem on the hand you’re holding because it’s part of Garnet and also is Ruby or Sapphire. After a while, she’ll ask you to rub the other. For balance, of course.




	14. Amalgam

**Pairing** : Established!Garnet/Reader, Ruby/Reader/Sapphire

**Prompt** : I'd really love to see a Garnet/reader established relationship where Garnet unfuses for one reason or another and Ruby and Sapphire get flirty with each other and the reader? If you're comfortable with it of course (via [raggedy_ginger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger))

**Warnings** : None.

**Author's Note** : I hope you all are enjoying the Week of Crystal Gems (check my tumblr if you're confused), I know I am omg. I really like posting things on a schedule so I have a deadline (makes me want to work faster) and you guys know when to expect something! Anyways, I made red velvet waffles to celebrate Garnet and they're [super good](http://oi67.tinypic.com/24ltudl.jpg) (ugly, but they have heart). They're also... The exact same color as Garnet's skin? Steven Universe Conspiracy theorists get on it, I think I'm onto something.

Garnet’s hand felt warm and sturdy intertwined with yours, her thumb tracing gentle circles across the back of your hand and over your fingers while you sat next to each other on the lone bench near the boardwalk. The air outside was hot and muggy, one of the few drawbacks of living near the ocean. Glancing over at your girlfriend from the corner of your eye, you couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at the fact the heat didn’t seem to be bothering her in the slightest. Your lower lip stuck out slightly in frustration at how _unfair_ it was that you were the only one feeling the heat, getting you so caught up in your own thoughts that you didn’t realize Garnet had noticed your staring and had turned to face you. Even through the black glasses you could feel her intense gaze on you and her deep chuckle sent a hot rush of embarrassment all the way through your body, making you jolt up in shock and try to look anywhere else but at her. “Something wrong,” she questioned. You could just hear her smiling, the bully. “Not that I mind it when you pout, looks cute.” Her confession made you groan as your face heated up even more, and once you gathered up enough courage to look over at her, you felt your heart stop as Garnet gave you that look, the one she knew you couldn’t resist. Whenever it was just the two of you, she would always give you a smile that was different than the rest- one she saved just for you, the kind that never failed to make you go weak in the knees. Shooting her a shy grin, you giggled at her response, “Maybe I should do it more often.”

Garnet laughed at your response as she stood up, pulling you up from the bench along with her as she cast you a knowing glance, “You’re hot. Let’s get you something.” You jostled your hips against her’s teasingly, pushing the way her solid hips didn’t seem to budge in the slightest at your disturbance to the back of your mind. “What, did your third eye show you that,” you smirked.

“I don’t need future vision to know you’re hot,” Garnet started, “you’re sweating by the way.” Before you had a chance to give a witty remark in response, a large hand swept across your forehead, much to your disgust. “Ugh, gross, c’mon Garnet,” you pouted, “I’m sweating.” Wait. You stood in silence for a moment bef- oh, are you kidding? _God_ , she’s good. Intertwining her hands with yours, you began to walk with her following along with you. “I don’t know about you, but I want ice cream.” You didn’t bother to look back, you could just tell she was silently gloating about her win. The two of you fell into a comfortable silence, trading thoughts every so often. Garnet had become a lot more talkative and open ever since the incident with Homeworld, reuniting in order to help everyone escape their ship, and it felt like a blessing. The two of you had been dating before then and even though you didn’t mind when she was quiet (she was always open with you), it was exciting to see her like that with everyone else. Her showing the other side to her, the one that could be just as silly as Amethyst, made your heart swell. You didn’t have to wait until nothing was going on; sneaking in her room on days she could take a break to see your girlfriend’s loving personality. The silence between you two was never uncomfortable, just being in each other’s presence was enough, so when you spoke it was usually about matters that weren’t so trivial.

She _had_ become more of a tease now, though. 

Reaching your free hand behind you to grab your wallet out of your back pocket, you began to absentmindedly talk to (or at) Garnet about ice cream. Yeah German chocolate ice cream was _good_ , but did you know that- “Y/N.” Exactly Garnet, they really do- _“Y/N.”_ Wait until you- **“Y/N!”**

A hand roughly grabbed your wrist, the gem pressing into you told you it was Garnet, and pulled you so hard it sent you flying. Your back slammed against the fence around the dock and you grunted in pain at the impact, the knock you got on the head sure to bruise. Rubbing the back of your head in pain, you looked up at Garnet to see just what her deal was when-

**CRASH**

The sign you had been standing above collapsed and fell on top of Garnet, the crushing noise making your body grow cold. Garnet, you thought nervously. The pain in your body seemingly disappeared as you got up and ran towards the rubble, throwing the pieces wildly as you looked for your girlfriend. You changed her name like a prayer as you searched for her, god this was all your fault! A small red hand shot out from the rubble and your body stilled for a moment in shock, small? A familiar, smaller form popped out of the rubble with a blue hand clasped in hers.

_Ruby_.

Grabbing the blue wrist, you both pulled as hard as you could and the second figure flew out and shot out at your bodies, easily knocking your terrified bodies over. You shot up quickly and placed your cupped their faces gently with your hands, “Are you guys okay? I’m so _sorry!_ ”

Ruby’s eyes met Sapphire’s (you think) for a moment, almost as if they didn’t realize they had unfused, before turning back to you and nodding in unison.

“What about you,” Sapphire questioned.

“Yeah,” Ruby replied sheepishly. “We did kind of throw you.”

You shook your head madly, “No, I’m fine. You were the ones who got crushed!” You grabbed their hands in yours, rubbing your thumb gently across their gems to feel for any cracks. There weren’t any, and you sighed in relief as you looked up at them again. Ruby and Sapphire had been looking at each other and, once they felt your eyes on them, gazed down at you grinning mischievously. “I dunno Sapphy and (Y/N), if being crushed means I get to see two cuties I guess I don’t mind,” Ruby sighed. You and Sapphire blushed, but as Sapphire’s hands reached out to cup both of your cheeks you could help but be confused. Were they planning something?

“Well, if this is the path of fate we’ve taken, I don’t see a reason to complain.”

“Yeah, what she said!”

You rolled your eyes before you began laughing, “Sapphire’s always right, so I guess that’s that.” Standing up and brushing the random bits of dust off of you, Ruby and Sapphire each grabbed one of your hands and began to walk with you in the middle towards the ice cream shop. You loved spending time with Garnet, but walking with the two cute girlfriends who made your single cute girlfriend was never bad. The two gems eyes met with a knowing look when they thought you weren’t looking then nodded.

Yeah, they were good.


	15. Garnet Headcanons (NSFW)

  


  * The concept of sex is something Garnet doesn’t fully understand but wants to. Fusion is the ultimate bond between gems, but sex can be considered the same for other species. Fusion and sex aren’t the same thing, but the emotions that go into them, the raw _passion_ , are similar. She’s the ultimate romantic and wants to try as many different ways as possible to show you how much she loves you. Actions speak louder than words, and Garnet has always been one for actions before words.


  * Sex with Garnet is slow, intense, and almost _too much_. She can’t help but feel a little bad that she isn’t the most talkative gem, no matter how many times you’ve told her you don’t mind, so she always makes sure to show you just how much you mean to her when you’re in bed together. Her hands are strong, soft, and never leave your body. Garnet likes to take her time with you and it’s _agonizing_. No matter how much you beg or plead for her to just go _faster, please_ , she won’t change her pace.
    * She wants to show you how much she loves you every time you have sex, she needs to take her time. You know, just to make sure you know how much you _really_ mean to her.


  * It’s hard to catch someone who has future vision off guard, but on the rare chance you do it’s _very_ worth it. Garnet is always willing to switch positions, but prefers to be on top. So when you surprise her... That’s one of the few times she’ll let you take charge, the shock rendering her stock-still enough for you to be able to flip the positions, _literally_. You’ve surprised her enough before that she’s unfused, but that’s a story for another time.
    * Ruby and Sapphire may be astonished at first, but they adjust extremely quick. They never want to make you uncomfortable, but you can’t help but wonder if them unfusing was planned.
    * You’re not sure who exhausts you more: Garnet or Ruby and Sapphy... Three may be a crowd, but that's not necessarily always a bad thing.




	16. Dating Pearl Would Involve...

  


  * Despite being on Earth for a couple thousand years, Pearl doesn't know too much about it. You spend some of your time together just walking around and experiencing human things together, trying not to laugh at Pearl when she gets too confused or upset at something when she just _doesn't_ get it.
    * She'll try anything but she's not going to eat that. Or anything, for that matter
    * Humans didn't do _that_ 5,000 years ago...


  * She's... Not the most confident gem. Although she's gotten significantly better as the years have passed, Pearl still has her down days. On days like that she needs you to just hold her and tell her it's going to be okay, _she’s_ okay, that you're not going anywhere like Rose. It hurts seeing your girlfriend like this but there's really not much you can do but hold her. You can't persuade her that nothing bad will ever happen, she doesn't need anyone to lie to her, no matter how good the intention, but you _can_ assure her that you don't plan on going anywhere.
    * You two used to only cuddle when Pearl was feeling bad, lying around together and doing nothing not making sense to her, but it's started to grow on her. Whenever she tugs on your clothing and looks away from you, flushed blue in embarrassment, you know she wants to be held.
    * You know a lot of the reason she feels so bad about herself is because of Homeworld, pearls not exactly having the most autonomy. The fact that anyone could ever make someone so good as your girlfriend feel this bad makes you upset, but you also know that you can’t change a couple decades of conditioning in an hour.


  * Pearl’s favorite thing to do with you is dance. Dancing is one of the things she’s _very_ confident in her abilities, so she really want’s you to see her at her best. It’s something very personal and near and dear to her, so even if you have two left feet she still appreciates that you try. It doesn’t matter when you ask, she’s always willing to give you a couple dance lessons. Pearl also isn’t as serious as she normally is when you two dance with each other, each fumble is met with good natured laughter and a hand helping you up. Dancing with Pearl is the perfect excuse to flirt with her and mess around, but if you play your cards right you can turn this into a playful cuddle fest.
    * A personal favorite of yours (and secretly Pearl) is when she French dips you and you go deadweight in her arms, the sudden weight surprising her enough that you can pull her down to the ground with you. It sends Pearl into a laughing fit as you flip positions and press kisses all over her face, making the both of you forget what you came here for in the first place.




	17. Don Quixote (Pearl/Dancer!Reader)

**Pairing** : Pearl/Dancer!Reader

**Prompt** : “Can I have a fic with pearl for the ridiculous sentence prompt “The skirt is short on purpose" where the reader is a dancer please?” (via anon)

**Warnings** : Illegal amounts of hairspray usage

**Author’s Note** : Finally… My miserable childhood dance class knowledge comes in handy.

Your whole body cringed and turned in on itself as your so called ‘best friend’ sprayed you directly in the face with hairspray, forcing an awful cough out of your body. The fact the person you called your best friend, let alone _friend_ , was trying to kill you with hair products made you seriously doubt your life choices. As soon as the chilling spray ceased it’s endless torment on your face, your hand quickly shot out for your bottle of water to try and wash the taste of poison out of your mouth. “There, Y/N,” Vinnie chirped, clearly pleased with her work. “Your hair looks perfect!” You shot her a dirty look, “Yeah, but at what cost? You almost killed me! Aren’t we supposed to be friends?” She moved around your body to get a better look at herself in the dressing room’s mirror, running her hand over her hairspray hardened hair to check for any flyaways. “Well, a _real_ friend wouldn’t let you go out there to dance in front of a full house with terrible hair. You’re welcome, by the way,” she winked.

You stuck your tongue out at her as you joined her by the mirror to make sure you looked alright, tonight was important afteral; It was opening night of _Don Quixote_ and you were going to be playing Kitri, which was a big deal, but the thing that really mattered to you was _who_ was going to be there tonight.

Your girlfriend.

A shiver of excitement ran up your back at the thought of her watching you dance. It was something you both had in common, you had even danced together before, so this wasn’t something she’d never seen before, but this would be her first time watching you at your _best_. You just knew she’d love the performance, it was perfect for her; a story with romance, adventure, and loss. The thought of it almost seeming to be written for her made you grin as you anxiously checked your phone, hoping to see a message from Pearl- er, Steven, you supposed. Pearl didn’t own a phone, so whenever you needed to get in contact with her you had to message Steven to get through to her. Ignoring the time (which you really should be paying attention to), you checked for any messages and felt your entire body slump. Nothing. Advancing towards the full body mirror in the room, you looked over your outfit in order to be doing something that gave a false sense of productiveness. The bodice of your outfit was pitch black and low cut, ending at your sternum with a sharp line, a custom skin toned piece of cloth sewn between the cut to avoid any dance related slippage. Attached to your bodice was a heavily tiered pancake tutu that was dyed a deep red, mixed with an intricate gold design that spun across your entire outfit regally. Your makeup was simple: smokey eyeshadow, red lipstick, and a small beauty mark drawn on next to your lip. Pulling your skirt in excitement, you bounced out of the room so you could pace around the hallway to wait for Pearl instead of wasting away in the personal hairspray sauna the rest of your group was creating.

Moving around the backstage in excitement, you alternated between looking down at your phone expectantly and searching the crowd of dancers for a sight of Pearl. She couldn’t be too hard to find, she was your girlfriend, plus she was pure white with a huge gem on her forehead- she was bound to stick out. You checked your phone, _7:38 pm_. The show started at 8:00 pm so you knew she’d be here soon, Pearl was the kind of person who was _always_ early to an event. Dancing around the groups of people, you glanced quickly at each of their familiar faces that weren’t the one you were looking for. You jostled someone with your shoulder and turned around fast in order to apologize, just because you were getting nervous didn’t mean you should be rude, and as your eyes met her’s you felt your heart stop.

Pearl.

She looked absolutely breathtaking, not that she didn’t everyday, but tonight was different. Instead of her usual attire, she wore a form fitting powder blue dress. The dress had long sleeves and was cut high in the top, but was slit largely in the back. Her shoes were simple white flats and she had a small clutch gripped nervously in her hands. Pearl had most likely changed her outfit so she wouldn’t be confused with the other dancers, but by the ‘daring’ dress she wore you could tell Steven had probably dressed her (not that you were complaining). “Pearl,” you beamed as you quickly wrapped your arms around her. Ignoring the way your tutu bent awkwardly against your bodies, her arms slowly found their way around your waist. She let go of you but kept her hands on your skirt, pulling it slightly. “Y/n! Y-your skirt, it’s so-” another tug, “-short…”

You grinned at her teasingly, “The skirt is short on purpose. C’mon Pearl, we’re both dancers, you know that…” Her intense gaze on you made you fidget a little in self consciousness, so to get back at her you paced around her body giving her an appraising look. “What about you Pearl, you dress seems a little… Different,” you winked.

“You, but,” she stuttered. “Leg!” Pearl pointed her finger towards your leg and her face was bright blue, much to your amusement. You spun around to give her a 360° view of your outfit, making sure she could see exactly how the dress hugged your body. Pulling your phone out, you checked the time while Pearl continued to try and say something unintelligible. _7:50 pm_. “Pearl! I have to go, the show is starting soon!” You gave her a quick peck on the cheek before running off, leaving her embarrassed form in the suddenly empty hallway.

If anyone noticed how you seemed to be performing much better and were showing off a little more than you had been doing during practice, they didn’t say anything. The look you occasionally shot to the crowd searching for someone was all they needed to know.


	18. Pearl Headcanons (NSFW)

  


  * Sex to Pearl is like eating- something very human that sounds gross. Why would you want the organs you use for… that… To be in any form of contact with one another? It's something you're _really_ going to have to explain to her, the concept alien to her despite how many years she's spent on Earth.
    * Well, it's certainly _different_.


  * It takes her a while to come around to wanting to attempt it and you don't push her, sex is something _very_ personal and if she ever decides she wants to try it you don't want her to feel forced to. You want her to feel safe and loved, and you don't have to have sex to make her feel that way. 


  * When you both decide to try and have sex it's very slow and awkward, both of you knocking into each other and fumbling around. It's almost silly how nervous the both of you are, so after a couple minutes of possible injuries you two collapse against each other laughing. After the two of you calm down from your laughing fit, you both let out a sigh of relief and feel more comfortable. It ended up being built up so much that it became stressful instead of the two of you having fun in a different way, so you both decide to get to work remedying that.
Despite her earlier concerns, Peal _guesses_ she can see the appeal in this. 
    * Well, there's no harm in trying it again sometime, then again, and again, and...
      * Pearl is unsurprisingly shy about her body, and even though you can't see why she ever would be (S/O goggles? No, she’s naturally stunning), you can understand her reasoning. She’s constantly comparing herself to the other gems and finding ways she doesn't measure up, then projects her feelings on you and starts to wonder if you think she isn’t as good either. Whenever Pearl gets like this, you always take the lead and make sure you take it slow. You want to show her just how beautiful she is to you and explain _why_ , no matter how much it embarrasses her. It’s easy to spend the majority of the time mapping out her body and you’ll never get tired of it.
        * She’ll never say it because of how embarrassing it is, but she really does appreciate it.
        * Praise kink much?




	19. Dating Amethyst Would Involve...

  


  * Amethyst _loves_ teasing you and playing around, she’s easily the most easy going gem. You two do what you want, whenever you want. Amethyst is silly and fun and you love that about her and you play off of it well, which only gets her more excited. Pearl may not think her impressions and constant jokes are funny, but _you_ do and that’s all the ammunition Amethyst needs.
    * You’ve lost count of how many times you’ve heard Pearl yell “ _Amethyst_ ” since you’ve been dating. Please don’t encourage her (do it).


  * ([Carsen](http://pearlsgalpal.tumblr.com/) and I we're talking about this and it's actually my favorite thing ever) One of Amethyst’s favorite things to do is go out to eat and, since she can eat 20 times what you can, you always take her out to buffets since it’s easier on your wallet. Amethyst appreciates it, but the staff don’t. She’s banned from every buffet in this side of the US, (her photo is behind each counter), so you have to disguise yourselves to get back in.
    * Amethyst can just shapeshift, but if her S/O is a human they just wear a moustache.


  * Excuse me, beautiful, have you heard of the Purple Puma? Oh, who are am I kidding, of _course_ you have. Y’know, he’s single. He can’t promise you anything, but he wouldn’t mind a pretty fan in the audience cheering for him while he destroys the competition.
    * _Amethyst, we’re already dating, you don’t have to hit on me as Purple Puma._
    * _Who's Amethyst?_


  * Even though she likes to play around, Amethyst can instinctively tell when you’re upset or feeling not so great. When you’re feeling down she’ll do anything to get you to smile: shapeshift, do impressions of the other gems, etc. Seeing you happy makes her happy, so when you’re upset she’s upset. No one likes to see their S/O unhappy, especially Amethyst.
    * WHOMP WHOMP.


  * Despite how relaxed she may seem, Amethyst is still very self conscious and constantly compares herself to the other gems. She’s not like Pearl and Garnet, she’s overcooked. She couldn’t beat Jasper, another quartz, even though she came out of a better Kindergarten. She tries not to let it show and keeps it to herself, but after dating her for a while you’ve became able to notice when she’s feeling terrible about herself.
    * When she gets like that you take her out to do something that she loves: eating, wrestling, dumpster diving to add to her collection, _anything_. Amethyst doesn’t like to talk about what’s on her mind immediately, so you need to calm her down first before you can have a productive conversation.




	20. The Beach (Amethyst/Reader)

**Pairing** : Amethyst/Reader

  
**Prompt** : Would you be up for doing the "So what if I broke my arm I’m still doing it" prompt with Amethyst? c: (via anon)

  
**Warning** : None.

  
**Author's Note** : Oh god, I'm so sorry! I ended up going out to eat with my Mom after shopping! Anyways, she here...

 

The weather outside was absolutely blistering out, but you weren't complaining. One of the perks of living next to the beach was that whenever you were hot, you could always go cool off and have fun in the ocean. Plus it was _free_ , and that never hurt. You checked yourself out in the mirror, turning around to get a good look at yourself in your new bathing suit from every angle. You adjusted the bottom of your suit then smiled into the mirror, _perfect_! You were going to the beach to swim with your girlfriend Amethyst and (not girlfriend) Steven, and although you knew they wouldn’t care how you looked, it never hurt to be a little cute.

 

Or a _lot_.

 

Satisfied, you grabbed the beach bag you packed earlier with anything you guys may ever possibly need and jogged out of your house and towards the beach. Briefly greeting the other residents of Beach City along the way, you grinned in excitement as you eyed the beach in the distance. Familiar blobs were in your eyeshot and you quickly closed the difference between you guys by running as fast as you could. Clutching your bag closer with one hand and waving widely with the other, you started to yell, “Hey!” Both heads turned towards you and perked up as they realized who you were and began rushing towards you as well. Amethyst and Steven lunged at you, crashing against your chest and taking you down to the ground. You let out a strained grunt as you hit the ground, effectively knocking the wind out of you, but you didn’t have time to dwell on it as they began laughing and sitting around you.

 

Amethyst stood up first, laughing as she reached a hand down to help you up, “Hey babe. What’s up?” You grinned at her as you let her help you up, “I dunno. Feels like I just got a load off my chest.”

 

You heard someone laughing behind you and looked down to see Steven picking your bag up off of the sand, “Nice pun Y/N! Hey, here’s your bag.” Before you could even thank Steven a purple hand intercepted the exchange, moving off enough to give her space. “Heeeeeey Y/N, what’s in the bag?”

  
Steven chased after Amethyst, only prompting her to run faster. “C’mon Amethyst, that’s not fair! Give Y/N their bag back!” She laughed at him as she began rooting through your bag, “No can do Steman. If there’s food in here I’m getting to it first!” You sighed in contentment as you placed your hand on Steven’s head, ruffling his hair gently. “It’s fine,” you assured him. “What’s hers is mine and what food I have is a race.” A bag crinkling accompanied your words, adding truth to them. “See? I told you there was food in here, Y/N always carries some!

Well, there go snacks.

You rolled your eyes jovially at her, of course you always carried food with you. Amethyst could eat enough for all of the Gems and besides, she looks cute when she’s that happy eating. It may put a dent in your pocket, but it was a _happy_ dent thank you very much. Grabbing Steven’s hand you began to pull him towards the ocean, “Let’s get in the water while Amethyst is busy eating our snacks!” Steven started sprinting, pulling you along while you laughed, “Yeah! Last one there is a clod!”

“Hey,” Amethyst yelled with a mouthful of food, “No fair!”

 

* * *

 

A couple hours had passed and you were currently sprawled out on your beach town, enjoying the sun while Steven continued to splash around. Amethyst was… Hm, where was Amethyst? Sitting up, you lifted your sunglasses up just enough to see your girlfriend lying across one of the large rocks watching Steven. After a couple seconds of admiring your girlfriend’s body being outlined by the sun, she looked back at you with a bemused smirk. “What’s up, Y/N? See anything you like?”

 

“I dunno, that rock seems pretty nice.”

 

Amethyst laughed at you as she jumped off said rock and started waving her arms wildly to get Steven’s attention. “Hey Steven! Y/N! Wanna see me do something cool?”

 

Steven ran over to where the both of you stood, excited for whatever Amethyst meant by cool. “What is it,” you asked in unison. Amethyst was a little outrageous and wasn’t afraid to do anything, so when she asked something vague like that it was part exciting and part terrifying. She pointed up at the top of the cliff overlooking the beach, “I’m gonna jump off that.”

 

He stiffened up immediately, the look in his eyes vaguely reminding you of deja vu. “Don’t do it! Last time you did your arm looked really bad and Garnet got really mad,” he begged. Amethyst rolled her eyes and waved him off. “Um Steven, if you haven’t noticed I’m a gem. We can regenerate ourselves, that’s kinda our thing. I mean, so what if I broke my arm? I'm still doing it!” You gasped as you shot up, standing beside Steven to give his opposition some more strength behind it. “Hun, please don’t. What if you crack your gem again?”

 

“Aw, are you guys worried about little old me,” Amethyst teased. Pushing your sunglasses on the top of your head, you gave her as stern a look as you could possibly muster, “Of course we do! Right Steven?” Steven shook his head immediately as you asked him. “Come oooooon. If you don’t, I’ll take you out to eat,” you offered.

 

As soon as you offered Amethyst beamed at you and began sprinting towards the exit of the beach, “I’m choosing!”

  
You sighed as you reached down into your bag, searching as Steven looked over your shoulder. “Um, what’re you looking for-” you placed a fake moustache into his hand as you pulled out another for yourself, “-a… fake moustache?” Dressing yourself in the clothes you brought to put on over your bathing suit, you pulled a small compact mirror out of your pocket after to help you apply your fake moustache. Once you were sure it was on properly, you pulled your sunglasses over your eyes again. “Don’t ask.”

Maybe a trip to the beach wasn’t so cheap after all.


	21. Dating Peridot Would Involve...

  


  * Once you started dating Peridot, you had to became fluent in Peri-speak very quickly in order to keep up with her. In the beginning of your relationship you’re basically part s/o part translator, following her around Beach City to introduce her to things and help the humans she’s confusing understand her. The longer she's been on Earth, the better she's gotten with human terms, but every so often she'll say something that only you can decipher.
    * Eat the energy slice (pizza), Peridot.


  * Don’t argue with Peridot, just don’t. No matter how much she’s relaxed since she’s been on Earth, her stubbornness will never change. Even though it can be a little much sometimes, you can’t help but admire how devoted she is to never being wrong. It’s mostly over small insignificant things, but if it’s ever over anything big she’ll apologize. She may be bull headed, but she never wants to make you upset.


  * Whenever you’re around, Peridot is always an arm's width away from you. If she gets really excited about something she clings to your arm, if something scary happens she hides behind you, or if you’re somewhere she can show off her knowledge (Kindergarten) she’ll grab your hand to lead you around. When you first met her you weren’t expecting her to be the clingy type, but you aren’t complaining. It’s honestly adorable and whenever she hides behind you it makes you feel oddly strong. The rest of the gems will tease her about it, much to her mortification, but they think it’s just as endearing as you do.
    * If you two go on a date, you can be positive there’ll be a gem _somewhere_ watching you two. They can’t help it though, you two are _so_ cute.


  * Peridot is obsessed with television and (secretly) clothes, so she’s counting on you to introduce her to something that isn’t _Camp Pining Hearts_ or Greg’s old clothes. Introduce her to your favorite shows, take her to the mall, show her Fanfiction.net or AO3 to read other fans work, _something_. You appreciate her and Lapis’ dedication to the show and meep morps, but you aren’t sure how long they can keep it up until they get cabin (barn) fever.
    * At this point you’re pretty sure they’ll never get tired of _Camp Pining Hearts_ , but if you see the same episode _one more time_...




	22. Romance Novels (Peridot/Reader)

**Pairing** : Peridot/Reader

**Prompt** :“Can you make a Peridot X Reader where Peri's bored and they have a little cuddle fest?” (via [NekoFangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoFangirl/pseuds/NekoFangirl))

**Warnings** : None

**Author's Note** : Does anyone else think Peridot would be the ultimate fanfiction author? She should come be a mod here.

As you flipped the page of one of Greg’s old space romance books, an agonizing scream echoed throughout the barn. Tilting the book down enough in order to spot the source of the sound, a crayon flew past your head and broke against the barn walls. The sight in front of you was as sorry as it could get, Peridot lying amongst a bunch of crumpled papers rolling around in frustration. You had walked up to the barn a couple of hours ago in order to hang out with Peridot, but as soon as you walked in she informed you that she just _had_ to come up with a new idea for her next meep morp. Jeez! You didn’t walk up here just to be sent back down, so you decided to stay and try and find something to bide your time while you watched the ‘creative process.’ Avoiding as many meep morps as you could, you went through all of the boxes until you found one full of Greg’s books. The fact that there was _space romance_ of all things in there was hilarious, and peaked your curiosity enough that you decided to sit down and read one. Who knows, you may get some one on one time with Peridot through osmosis.

“How’s the meep morp coming along Peri,” you asked absentmindedly as you went back to your book. You’ve met people who can really rile themselves up before, but not one of them could hold a candle to Peridot, she’s in a league of her own. “Ngh, AGH! YOU KNOW HOW IT’S COMING ALONG.”

_Riiiiip_.

Peridot had taken to ripping her designs instead, making a seemingly endless cloud of man made confetti around her. When she got like this it was best to just leave her alone since she’d tire herself out quickly, so that’s what you did. You needed to know what was going to happen to the inhabitants of Xanxor, no matter _how_ much noise Peridot was going to make. Hunkering down for the long run, you threw yourself back into the book as much as you could with the incessant noise.

Some time had passed and the barn grew eerily silent, you had been so engrossed in your book that you didn’t even notice when the noise had stopped. Sitting still for a moment, you listened hard for any sounds from Peridot… Nothing. That was strange, Peridot is almost never quiet. Sliding your thumb into the book, you shut it enough so you could keep your place while you looked for Peridot. You didn’t have to look far, she was standing right in front of you with her arms crossed and a peeved look on her face, “Just _what_ are you reading that’s so important?” Snickering, you turned your book around enough so that she could see the front cover. “One of Greg’s romance novels. Get this- they have aliens!” She seemed pretty nonplussed at your explanation and rolled her eyes. Peridot loved the tiny green men that many humans believed aliens to look like, but she didn’t seem to be a fan of the attractive green woman on the front holding a man with a ripped top. “Of course, another incorrect human depiction of an alien-” she started as she clamored her way into your lap to sit between your legs, “-I’ve been across your entire galaxy and haven’t seen a single species like this.” You both sat silently for a moment, not sure what she wanted from you before she waved her hand. “Well, let’s see what drivel you’re reading!”

So… She got frustrated, than bored, and now she wanted to do what you were doing. You’ve done this tango before.

Leaning back enough that her body went with yours, you opened the book again so that she could read with you. You eventually passed a couple of chapters with the only words spoken between you two from Peridot telling you when to flip the page. A pair of green hands placed themselves on the pages of your book before knocking it out of your hands and onto the floor. “Aw, come on Peridot! I was reading that!” She laughed at you, _laughed_ , as she pushed you down on the couch and straddled your hips. “Please, Y/N, you’re too smart to be reading a book like that! Besides, everything in that book is simply illogical. No intelligent being living in space would act like that!” Despite her complaints, you could tell she had gotten into the book enough that she could begin to complain and discuss it with you. You smiled up at her as you brought her down to your side, running a hand through her hair (something she had _finally_ started letting you do). “Well, if it’s so bad… Why don’t you tell me a better story,” you challenged her teasingly. If how much she had gotten into _Camp Pining Hearts_ was an indicator, you could prepare yourself for an epic novel with the ‘perfect pairs’. Her eyes grew wide at your request, “Of course I could! Anyone could! I’m from Homeworld and have been to space, I could write a more accurate story in one of those human regeneration cycles!” Peridot wasted no time in spinning a tale for you, spending the rest of the evening until it turned dark curled in each other’s arms.

You couldn’t help but think that her story about an intelligent alien crash landing on a foreign planet and eventually falling in love with one of its inhabitants sounded a little familiar.


	23. Peridot Headcanons (NSFW)

  


  * Peridot claims to know everything, but human anatomy is something she doesn’t have a grasp on. Don’t call her out on it because it will only lead to an argument, just let her take her time. The first time you have sex she’s very curious and, despite her shyness, goes over every nook and cranny of your body. You have things she’s never seen before and she wants to know _why_ , so it ends up a bit of a hands on anatomy class. Peridot isn’t a big fan of some of the things the human body is capable of, but when it comes to you then it’s fine.
    * Part of taking care of the Kindergarten meant Peridot had to learn how to identify how someone was made and find all of their perfections and faults. She can deduce with all of her knowledge that you are, in fact, perfect.


  * The first couple of times you have sex Peridot is very submissive. She isn’t exactly sure how this is supposed to work, but she trusts you enough to let you do whatever you think is best. She’s not dating a clod, afterall! Peridot learns by watching, so once she thinks she understands how this is all supposed to work the roles reverse- fast. She doesn’t like to be at anyone’s mercy, no matter how close they are to her, so she prefers to be on top. The first time she tops is a little clumsy, but she finds her feet pretty quickly. After that, it’s hard to imagine a time where she _isn’t_ on top.
    * She’s learned from the best, afterall.


  * Due to her continuous exposure to the internet and her desire to know more about sex so she can please you better, Peridot has some very… _Interesting_ ideas about what should and shouldn’t happen. You appreciate that she researched things on her own, but you end up having to have a conversation with her about how everything on the internet isn’t true. She must have been on some wild forms, because you haven’t even heard of half of the things she mentions to you. No Peridot, you aren’t doing a bad job... It’s just that bodies don’t do _that_.
    * _But.. Why would somebody lie on the internet?_




	24. Dating Rose Quartz Would Involve...

  * She’s not human, so certain emotions like love are a little confusing for her. It’s a work in progress between you two and leads to a lot of accidental hurt feelings, but you know that you both care about each other so it’s worth all the emotional bruises. Once she understands humans emotions better, Rose loves deep and unconditionally. 


  * Rose may have lived on Earth for countless years, she’s still very naive when it comes to humans and ‘Earth culture.’ You spend most of your time together walking around Beach City, showing her different places there she’s never heard of before and explaining to her what it’s all about. Everyday she learns something new and you never get tired of it, the starry look in her eyes when she becomes awestruck with something you’ve shown her makes it all worthwhile.
    * Take her to see the tiny humans again? They’re so _cute!_


  * Rose is empathetic to the point that when you hurt, she hurts. If something bad happens to you: a scratch, self harm, a deep gash, _anything,_ it upsets her to the point of tears. Yes, her healing powers com from her tears, but she doesn’t want to cry unless she has to and crying over you is even harder for her. She’s a quartz, she’s built to take a hit, but everyone else is so much more _breakable_ than her. Please be careful…




	25. Cotton Candy (Rose Quartz/Reader)

**Pairing** : Rose Quartz/Reader (can be read any way)

**Prompt** : No one requested Rose, but dammit I had to come through for her! This is Crystal Gem Week!

**Warning** : None.

**Author's Note** : Sorry if this is a little different and you don’t like it as well as my other works, since I didn't have any request for a fic for Rose Quartz I decided to try and write a little different since I don't have anyone specific to disappoint than myself. I hope you like it!

  


Fluffy pink hair bounced in front of you, the light from the sun hitting the wild curls casted an almost iridescent glow against them. The owner of said hair herself seemed to have a glow to her, an invisible pink aura that you swore was real, you could feel it resonate throughout your body and in your bones. She looked statuesque, a perfection she had that could only have been created by Renaissance artists, there was no other way someone as beautiful as her could ever exist. Rose didn’t feel like a statue though, even though she was a gem with a sturdy body she still had a softness and warmth to her that felt human. You had brought her to the fair while it was in town, something she had never experienced before but was excited to. Rose towered above the humans who were also visiting, her large form and gorgeous features against the crowd of humans gave her an ethereal look.

Hours passed as you both rode every rickety ride there was at the fair, Rose seemed to be having the time of her life and all you could focus on was her. Her long white layered dress flowed gently with the light breeze, mimicking the way loose petals on a flower would move. You thought silently that you could probably stare at her forever and never tire of it, but a small rumbling from your stomach stopped you in your tracks. Rose laughed as your face grew red, the fact that you could feel hungry was still a concept she found strange yet amusing. Smiling at her, you both made your way towards the many food trucks that littered the dock. Taking a quick inventory of all the food that was there, Rose joined you in pure curiosity. Just because she didn’t need or want to eat didn’t mean she didn’t want to look at what you were going to eat, it was like a learning experience.

Spotting a cotton candy machine not too far away from you too, the nonexistent line was all you needed to see before choosing. Walking over to the small stand, you handed the uninterested worker a couple of dollars before watching him gather up the bright pink sweet on a small paper cone. Rose looked down at the spin sugar gathering around like it was magic, and as you gazed at her figure you figured out what she reminded you of.

She reminds you of cotton candy.

If you told her that you know for a fact that she’d laugh at you- It’s soft, something she doesn’t see herself as. Rose believed in reinventing herself from what she was designed to do, but she understood that her main function was to destroy and defend. She was not soft like spun sugar. Rose was hard like a rock, like quartz. For someone as smart as Rose, you couldn’t help but wonder why she thought like that at times. She spent so much time trying to improve that she didn’t always notice when she did, but you always do. She was pink just like the cotton candy, soft, and clung to everyone who came in contact with her. Her personality was magnetic and it felt like you couldn’t get away.

You tore off a piece of the candy and passed it to her, ignoring the slight stick on your hands. It seemed to bother Rose though as she announced how sweet it was and licked the remains off of her fingers. Smiling at her, you both began to walk down the boardwalk again as the sky began to grow dark. The strength lights flickered on and cast a warm glow on your bodies, making the cotton candy look like a sunset. You mentioned to Rose that some people call cotton candy fairy floss or candy floss, and she twirled around you excitedly.

“What’s a fairy?”


	26. Dating Lapis Would Involve...

  


  * Lapis has spent almost the entire time she’s been on Earth imprisoned, so now that she’s free she want’s to celebrate this with you by going everywhere she wasn’t able to. If she’s going to be stuck on Earth, she wants to learn as much about it as she can and who better to do it with than you? Holding you tight in her arms, Lapis will fly you two anywhere you want to go; Paris, Rome, Jersey- anywhere.
    * Maybe being in Jersey wasn’t going to be as romantic as Lapis thought. Well, you can’t win them all.


  * ou didn’t think she’d be that into it (you should’ve learned from when she was in the mirror), but Lapis really likes pranks and teasing people. You’ve lost count of how many of Mayor Dewey’s speeches you’ve ruined, and that’s just the beginning. No gem or human, no matter who they are, are exempt.
    * If Garnet catches wind that all paths lead to you trying to prank her through her future vision, she does everything in her power to avoid it. Garnet is the hardest to get, so it makes Lapis want to try even harder.


  * I hope you like meep morps because you’re going to get a lot of them dedicated to you. Lapis can’t help it, you inspire her. There’s TONS of meep morps in the barn she’s made for you, but your favorite ones are probably the ones that work with her water powers. Meep morps make Lapis happy, so they make you happy.
    * Steven wants to know what you’re going to do with the meep morps you can take home (there’s quite a few), but being someone’s muse is surprisingly nice so you make room.
    * Lapis likes to cuddle with you and watch _Camp Pining Hearts_ , a lot. You think you’ve seen just about episode twice, and then some. Sometimes you want to ask her if you can turn it off because you’ve seen it so many times, but whenever you see how happy she is you hold your tongue and just quote the episode with her. Lapis really seems to be into romance shows, so you’ll have to introduce her to some to see if any other shows stick.
      * "There's _more_?"




	27. Dating Jasper Would Involve...

  


  * Jasper hates Earth with a burning passion. This dumb floating rock has taken everything from her and is the first place she’s ever lost, so she could truly live the rest of her life without ever coming back. That is, until she met you. She still hates the Earth, but since you’re here it isn’t all that bad. Everything she sees brings back terrible memories, but being around you keeps her sane.
    * Don’t mention the war, just _don’t_. She has tons of stories ending with her victory to share, but whenever Rose comes up....


  * Just because the war is over doesn’t mean she’ll stop training. She was built to fight and absolutely loves it, so even though she’s strong enough to not need to train all the time, she does sometimes to show off for you. Jasper always makes sure you’re there to watch her whenever she trains just so she can prove how strong and superior she is compared to the other gems. Jasper has seen the way you look at her whenever she lifts something, so she makes sure to flex her muscles more than she needs to when she sees you watching and she _loves_ that you love her body. You’re dating the perfect quartz warrior, after all, why _wouldn’t_ you want to see her show off?
    * Yes you can touch them, you belong to each other after all. Jasper is the biggest ham and will eat it up, so make sure to look extra impressed. 
    * She totally shows you her Kindergarten and hole just so you know how good she is despite her origins.


  * Jasper gets insanely jealous, so be careful who you hang around with unless you don’t mind her picking you up mid conversation and carrying you away. The other gems are just pebbles compared to her, why do you want to spend so much time with them? Isn’t she enough? She won’t admit it, but she get’s a little self conscious when she sees you having a lot of fun with the other gems. Jasper isn’t silly and ‘nice’ like them. When she gets like that, you let her hold you tight and tell her how much you love her.
    * “Of course you do. How couldn’t you?”




	28. Cold (Lapis/Gem!Reader)

  


**Pairing** : Lapis/Gem!Reader

**Prompt** : “Could you do one with Lapis finding The Reader (Another Gem) stuck in an object like she was with the mirror?” (via anon)

**Warning** : None.

**Author’s Note** I’m not sure if the crewniverse or Lapis have done in depth about what it’s like being trapped in a gem powered object, if they have I completely missed it, so I made an idea up myself.

Dark.

It was always dark where you were trapped, light never seeping in through the closed stone box. You weren’t sure how long you’d been stuck in here, time seemed to stop in magical objects. Well, at least you thought so. You knew the setup of your ‘room’ by the back of your hand by now. There was no reason to count how many times you had paced around the enclosed space, it would be impossible for you to shapeshift enough hands to count it on. So instead you bid your time by dancing, projecting objects, playing with your weapon, _anything_ to keep you sane. Being alone in here was absolutely maddening, which you supposed was your captor’s reasoning. You had put your hands on the walls before, feeling for anything new or a way out, and vaguely remembered the time a human whose name you’d long forgotten taught you as ‘cold.’ It made you smile because you were from Homeworld, out far in _space_ , everything there would be considered ‘cold’. The ‘cold’ had never bothered you until you came to Earth and felt the ‘warm’ sun on your skin. It wasn’t bad or good, just different. Being ’cold’ was something you’d never felt before, but being trapped here made you miss the light and warmth the sun provided: a constant light hugging you and giving you a feeling of safety.

You were cold and it was a lonely feeling.

There was a war going outside and your allies were there, possibly being shattered while you stood here confined in the box. Did they think you deserted? Were shattered? Did they miss you? It drove you wild that they were out there and you couldn’t help them, there was no escape. Oh my stars, you’d tried so many times it was almost embarrassing, but it was _impossible_. The exit was always just out of reach and you knew it was on purpose. It had to be. The thought pervaded your mind and tortured you so much, you wish you could just shatter your gem and be done with it. You couldn’t though, and that was the best part of being here. Your gem was shoved in a hole specifically for your shape (they could trap gems but couldn’t make a universal cut?) and your gem had been placed there, allowing you to only be able to escape if you were physically pulled out. You had been stuck in the same position immobile for however long you’d been stuck here and it was terrible. The projections you made were all past memories of yours you played over and over again, your hand being on the wall the only way you were able to escape your gem in the seemingly endless room, so the times you ‘played’ with your weapon were also projections of yourself. All of your memories had been played over three times by now, so you went to creating stories and tales about what you wish would happen. Punching whoever stuck you in here, being freed, touching the organic matter you knew was still out there. It had to be, _please_ , you couldn’t find life like this on any other planet.

You couldn’t summon your weapon properly enough to break your gem, so you dreamed of Earth and the warmth instead.

* * *

 

Lapis walked along the shore alone, water was something she used to enjoy but after Malachite she tried to keep her distance. She couldn’t stay away forever, let one bad experience take away one of her life’s greatest pleasures, so she walked. The sand was soft beneath her bare feet and the water a shocking cold compared to how hot the sun felt on her body. Earth was different than Homeworld and even though she hated it at first, the differences and freedoms were starting to become amazing to her. Lapis had begun to collect seashells and small rocks from the ocean for some of her meep morps, giving them a more personal feel of her original self. A large off white box buried heavily under some sand caught her eye, and she got on her knees in order dig it out, it might make a cool addition to one of her meep morps. The sand around it was wet and the deeper she went the more clay clung to the box as if it were trying to suck it back into the ground. Tugging hard, the wet clay let go of the box with a sad noise like it didn’t want the box to be taken from its grasp.

 

Her hands spread across the box, feeling how smooth and plain it was. The object hadn’t been surrounded by anything which gave it a lonely feel, so Lapis couldn’t help but feel bad for it. It reminded her too much of herself when she was trapped in the mirror. Alone. Shuddering at the thought, Lapis opened the box curiously to see if anything was in it. Steven had told her about pirates and buried treasure, so if she ended up finding something she knew Steven would love it. A singular gem was placed in the bottom of the box and at first she felt elated that she _had_ found buried treasure, gems unlike her that’s only purpose were to make humans rich. Lapis traced her finger along the gem and the world stopped. The gem didn’t feel like the ones she’d seen on Earth, there was a _living_ feel to it.

Lapis had found a trapped gem.

* * *

A tight feeling enveloped your gem and you felt your world flip upside down, _someone had decided to free you_. Not giving whoever gave you the chance to escape time to reconsider, you quickly transformed into your body, coming out so fast that some of your clothes were messed up. You felt soft sand beneath you and the blistering warmth of the sun on your back, making you tear up in excitement. You weren’t in the box anymore, you were _free_. A Lapis Lazuli sat in front of you, a wild look on her face that you were positive almost matched yours. She wasn’t familiar, you didn’t remember her capturing you, but you weren’t sure what she wanted and it scared you. She began to make her way towards you and you backed up slowly, but she was too fast and caught you instantly. She wrapped her arms around you in what you recognized as a hug, you’d only watched a memory of humans hugging a hundred times, and her body shook. The Lapis seemed as scared as you were so you wrapped your arms around her slowly, then brought her in tight. She had saved you, she was your _hero_ , you shouldn’t be so afraid of her. Something about the hug felt like it meant a lot to her, something in her past that you didn’t know, so you let her hold you as tight as she wanted. You hadn’t even realized you were crying until you choked out, “I-I’m not going ba-” she shushed you quickly and spun you away from the box so it was now facing her back instead. “You’re not going back,” she stated. Her voice was warm like the sun and the feeling of loneliness the cold had left you with left every pore of your body until you were hot. 

You were warm and it was a lovely feeling


	29. Strength Games (Jasper/Reader)

**Pairing** : Jasper/Reader

**Prompt** : “Hey i dont know if you are taking requests but, is a Reader x a jasper trying to mingle in human society alright in your book?” (via anon)

**Warning** : None.

**Author’s Note** : @the tornado siren SHUT UP I'M BUSY

A brochure came flying at you, hitting you square in the chest then falling slowly into your lap. _Beach City Arcade: The Most Fun You’ll Have Or Your Money Back*_ , the bottom of the brochure read in small letters _You Will Not Get Your Money Back_. Looking up to see who threw it at you, Jasper stood in front of you with her arms crossed, “Well, what’s an arcade supposed to be?” You briefly wondered where Jasper had got the brochure and why, she wasn’t too happy being on Earth so the last thing you thought she’d want is to go sightseeing, but you knew better than to ask. If she was finally willing to do something that revolved around human society, then you weren’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. “It’s a place humans go to have fun! There are a ton of games there you can play, Peridot especially likes it,” you smiled, “Do you want to go?”  


“I don’t know what a game is, but if the Peridot likes it than I’ll give it a try. Let’s go,” Jasper stated as she walked out, leaving you behind without a second glance. You dashed after her and slammed the door behind you, catching up to the tall orange gem who was already halfway down the street. It took you a moment to catch up to her wide stride, but once you did you took a moment to look around the boardwalk to see who was out. Jasper’s presence had caused the usual crowd to split so that your pathway was empty, everyone who usually stopped to talk to you looking anywhere but there. It bothered you a bit that they thought Jasper was so intimidating they refused to look at you, but it also made you laugh because you could tell Jasper could care less. By the way she walked things like this seem to have been commonplace through the majority of her life, so once again you weren’t going to say anything. It was a blessing to get her out here and you were going to be as careful as you could so she wouldn’t bail.  


The familiar sight of the arcade caught your eye and you and Jasper turned at the same time, surprising you because she knew where it was. Was there a map in the brochure, or had she been scouting this place out? The inside of the arcade was dark and Jasper squinted so she could see better, “So now what?” Holding her hand, you walked her over to some of the machines. Informing her of what each one did, she listened with her full attention but didn’t seem to interested. “What’s the point?”  


“Well, the point is to have fun!”

Jasper didn’t seem like she cared in the slightest. Shit, Y/N, you’ve gotta save this. What abou-oh! Taking her towards the strength testing game, you placed a couple quarters into it. The lights flashed on and a prerecorded voice came on, but you ignored it and turned towards Jasper. “Alright so this game tests your strength. All you have to do is hit it as hard as you can and BAM, it’ll tell you how hard you hit.” She visibly brightened at your explanation and approached the machine casually, “Watch this, Y/N”  


Her fist went sailing into the machine, hitting it so hard it caved in on itself began to catch fire. The small sign that displayed your time tilted loudly, before hitting the ground with a crash. It flashed 999 on it before the lights sadly dimmed out. A crowd inside of the arcade had formed around Jasper looking on in awe at the broken machine and she looked down at you proudly, “How about that?” Looking around to make sure Mr. Smiley wasn’t there yet, you beamed at her. “You did so good Jasper, you’re so strong you totally broke it!” Jasper put her arms behind her as she continued boasting to you, and you almost balked as you realized she was showing off for you and that once she had a crowd, she was showing off for them too. Her arms resting behind her head made her muscles ripple, exciting the crowd even more. It was around then that you realized that she was used to having a clear path because of how much the other gems on Homeworld respected her, not feared her, and the crowd of bright eyed onlookers must have reminded her of the hero treatment she got on Homeworld. Jasper liked to be feared by her enemies, not casual civilians.

“They have a strongman game at Funland,” you started mischievously. “Do you want to try that next?”  


“If this is the kind of things humans do in their free time, I don’t see a problem with it.”  


The bell from the strongman game never fell back to Earth, and Mr. Smiley ended up making you pay for the damages. It was worth it.  



	30. Jasper Headcanons (NSFW ft. anon)

Since my blog turned into a hub for Jasper NSFW recently, I ended up having a lovely conversation with someone who wishes to remain anonymous. So instead of bullet pointing some headcanons, I screenshotted our convo! 

[[Part One](http://i68.tinypic.com/sytfki.jpg)] [[Part Two](http://i66.tinypic.com/2gxl449.jpg)]


	31. Lapis Headcanons (NSFW)

  


  * Lapis’ favorite place to have sex is in some body of water. It doesn’t matter if it’s in the ocean (Lapis, _no_ , this is a public place), your bath, or even the pond Peridot made her. Water is where she’s most comfortable, so sex in the water is where she’ll feels the most relaxed. She loves the water and you, so why not both?
    * Lapis also loves using her water powers to tease you and play around while you’re having sex there.


  * Isn’t this what happens in her shows? The main characters will start to kiss then there’s a sweeping camera angle to signify _something_ is about to happen they can’t show, right? Lapis has always wanted to know what’s going on once the screen goes dark, and you’re more than willing to show her. She thinks it’s a little weird in the beginning, but once you both get into it she understands why it happens so much in tv.
    * “ _How come they don’t show it? Isn’t this the good part?_ ”


  * Lapis loves feeling wanted by you, so sex is always very passionate between you too. You both giggle a lot during, but every so often she needs to know how much you love her. She hasn’t had the best times on Earth so far, so you make it your personal mission to make up for that. Every time you notice Lapis is starting to feel down you pin her down and show her just how strong your love is.




	32. Crystal Gem Wedding Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ANONYMOUS** asked:   
>  Wedding headcanons? I kinda picture Amethyst having this Halloween wedding and everyone wears costumes and she throws a pumpkin instead of a bouquet

_Spooky: omg- Amethyst chooses Halloween because you wouldn’t let her pick Thanksgiving (Halloween ranks second for holiday with the most food)._

**Garnet** :She’s fine with whatever you want to do. Garnet thinks the ceremony should be whatever you want and she’s happy to sit back and see what you plan- her future vision already showed her that it’d be beautiful. If you get to stressed she’ll help you, but other then that you have free reign. Amethyst cheers you two on and Garnet gives her a thumbs up. 

**Pearl** : Something very romantic, traditional, and fairytale like. You feel like royalty during your wedding, the pure white and gold decorations definitely helping. The ceremony takes place on the beach with white roses (cough cough) everywhere, white sheer curtains surrounding the aisle. While you exchange vows, Amethyst cheers you two on like she’s at a sport match. Pearl get’s mad _fast_ and yells at her before you kiss.

**Amethyst** : Halloween! She loves having fun and thinks tradition is for suckers (Pearl), so your wedding looks more like a party than anything. There’s food, candy, and decorations **EVERYWHERE** (including a huge spooky witch head that has no right to be there, but she wouldn’t back down- not on Gretel). Everyone comes dressed up and when you finally kiss she shapeshifts into a monster.


	33. Crystal Gem Comfort Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleh! Yesterday I got catcalled while I was out and then, when I went to get my nails done, the older nail technician made really uncomfortable passes at me (How many piercings do you have? I’m sure you have more somewhere else). Once I got home I was so mad I slept for 5 hours, as is my tried and true defense mechanism. To make me feel better and anyone else who’s had to deal with that lately (or ever), I wrote some Crystal Gem comfort headcanons for the occasion <3

**Garnet** :  ****She saw that this was going to happen with her future vision and, although it was something she couldn't stop, she knew the best way to get you out of there. That way is picking you up bridal style and just _leaving_ with you. They're too shocked by the fact a large red woman just picked you up and walked off to say anything, so all in all it was a pretty good plan. Garnet can't change that it happened to you, but she can be there to comfort you and help you work through your emotions. Do you want to talk? Spar? Lie down and be comforted? She's fine with anything you want, as long as she can make you feel better. 

**Pearl** :  ****Oh my _gosh_. Are they _bothering_ you? Young human, what would your _mother think_? At the first sign of a disturbance Pearl is quick on her feet to your side, asking you a couple of questions before going off on the person bothering you. No one was prepared for the 20 minute speech Peal had (including yourself), and it doesn't seem like she'll be stopping anytime soon. It eventually gets to the point where you have to drag her away if you ever want to leave. The entire way home Pearl is absolutely _livid_ : who taught them to act like that? Didn't they have any _respect_? A shred of _dignity_? She just- oh! The tables end up turning and you have to comfort her before she combusts under _her_ own anger. 

**Amethyst** :  _Mwah_! Oh, they didn't want to a big smooch from an alligator instead? How about being thrown out of the door by Purple Puma? Amethyst isn’t afraid to make a scene, especially when it comes to you. She may be carefree and relaxed, but when somebody makes you uncomfortable she gets mad fast (she just doesn’t show it). Amethyst just wants to make you feel better, so as soon as they’ve been dealt with expect them to be the butt of the joke between you two for a while. They made you scared and upset- what better way to cope than making them look like a dork?

**Peridot** : You want to leave? Good, Peridot hates crowds and wants to leave too. Wait… Someone's bothering you? Okay- game plan. Peridot and you sneak out (she’s not one to confront someone, you know she's a bit of a weenie) and decide to get back at them after coming up with a plan with your super awesome, _smart_ , and talented girlfriend (her words). You two end up using Peridot’s metal powers to cause minor disturbances to their car. Sideview and rearview mirrors? _Tilted out of their preferred setup_. Sunroof? _Open_. The whole thing ends up being super silly, so you end up dropping a rock into the sunroof (for the confusion factor) and go home to marathon _Camp Pining Hearts_ and cuddle.  


	34. Dating Ruby and Sapphire Would Involve...

  


  * Whenever Ruby gets too riled up, it’s up to you and Sapphire to calm her down. You’ve both dated her long enough (not that it took long) to know that whenever she’s mad, there’ll be a _lot_ of property damage. Ruby has set a lot of things on fire and it’s not exactly cheap, especially when she burns things that don’t belong to you. The thing that gets her to relax _fast_ is when you or Sapphire move to comfort her and end up getting burnt. It’s absolutely devastating to her whenever you get hurt because of her, so the thing that made her mad gets forgotten in place of concern of you.
    * Don’t forget Sapphire. She may seem calm, but that’s exactly what it is- she _seems_ calm. The fact that the grass is frosting over in the middle of Summer near the beach is all you and Ruby need to know that she’s not as calm as she looks. During times like that, you and Ruby smother her with affection to try and warm her up (literally _and_ figuratively). Sapphire’s future vision especially makes her feel upset and alone sometimes, so knowing you’re both there for her makes her feel a lot better.


  * The reason Garnet is such a stable fusion is because Ruby and Sapphire are complete opposites, so they balance each other out. The problem with that is that since they’re so different from each other, whenever they don’t agree it’s _bad_ (you saw what happened to that poor pool and diner). You’re always the mediator between them and it can be hard… Really hard. It takes a while and goes alright most of the time, but whenever it’s a bad argument and can’t handle it anymore you’ll break down and cry. You love them so much and seeing them so against each other _hurts_.
    * Once they both see how upset they’ve made you they forget whatever it was they were fighting about and band together to make you feel better. You’re way more important to them than whatever petty thing they were arguing about, and they can’t _believe_ they would ever make you think the opposite. They’ll just have to show you how much you mean to them.


  * Ruby and Sapphire love you plenty when they’re separate, but whenever they fuse into Garnet she’s _all over you_. Garnet is a mixture of their personalities and appearance, so when it comes to how much Garnet loves you it’s like infinity plus one. No matter where you are she’s always right next to you and looking out for you, so there’s never a reason to worry as long as she’s around.


  * Ruby loves to try and show off for the both of you, so prepare for random acts of strength and… Whatever that was. You and Sapphire can’t help but find it a little silly that Ruby is still trying to show off for you two even though you’re all already dating, but you will admit that it makes you both blush and giggle when she does. Ruby eats up your shy and loving glances and it only spurns her on more.
    * There have been show off related accidents, but those are easily fixed with kisses.




	35. Cuddling Headcanons (Ruby and Sapphire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ANONYMOUS** asked:  
>  ruby and sapphire cuddle headcanons with their s/o?

**Ruby and Sapphire** : Whenever you three cuddle you honestly look like a couple of matryoshka dolls lined up next to each other. Your heights vary so much that it’s a little hard to cuddle sometimes, especially since Ruby likes to feel like she’s protecting you two but she’s a little… Small compared to you. Most of the time she’ll nestle up into your side while Sapphire curls into her’s, so you end up making a cute little line on the couch by height. Lying down is a different story- they love to lie down on either side of you and hold hands so you all feel held and loved. Ruby and Sapphire put their heads on your shoulders so they can look at each other and you, which isn’t something they have to luxury to do whenever they’re fused. The majority of the time is spent talking to each other, hearing their separate thoughts rather than their shared ones. It’s nice to see how different they really are when they’re unfused and it makes you all appreciate your relationship even more. When you’re all in a good mood Ruby and Sapphire like to just like on top of you and form a nice cuddle pile (Steven is always welcome to the pile).


	36. Ruby and Sapphire Headcanons (NSFW)

  


_Spooky: It’s my party I can post NSFW when I want to~ (the perfect rendition of Pity Party by Melanie Martinez or Its My Party by Leslie Gore depending on how old your taste runs)_

  * Ruby and Sapphire get along so well they can guess what the other is going to do, so whenever they both turn their attention on you… Oh man, you don’t think you’ve ever felt that good and overwhelmed before. They’re exactly in synch with one another and will work you over more times than you can count.
    * Sapphire loves when you both pour your affection on her. It’s very silly and lighthearted during and you all laugh a lot, pressing as many kisses to her face as you both can. Your Laughy Sapphy is just _so_ cute.
    * Ruby can’t stand it when you both focus your attention on her, it makes her very sheepish. She’s used to focusing all of her attention on one of you, not having it on herself. Ruby gets so embarrassed she’s caught the bed on fire before, but it’s happened so many times you and Sapphire just laugh it off. You’ve both gotten a couple burns from her before. They’re worth it.


  * During sex Sapphire keeps her genitals the same and prefers to wear toys (with her full set of lingerie on), but Ruby prefers to shape shift while wearing just her panties.


  * Ruby likes to tease Sapphire by hiding beneath her dress, so if you ever wear a long dress or skirt she’ll do the same. With Sapphire she has to crouch, but with your height difference she can stand up and tease you easier. She can’t help it, all the other Rubies wear pants so she’s always been curious about what’s underneath those beautiful skirts.


  * Sapphire wears lingerie underneath her dress because she knows it embarrasses the two of you, a white lace two piece with a garterbelt and stockings ([x](https://lilguyweddings.files.wordpress.com/2014/03/lise_charmel_bridal_range.jpg)). She likes to keep it simple and have it match perfectly with her outfit, especially since Ruby is hot blooded enough that spontaneous sex between the three of you is a usual thing, so discretion is key.
    * Ruby wears a simple pair of black boy shorts and a gray tank top underneath her clothing. You and Sapphire have bought her a matching pair of black lingerie before, much to her embarrassment. You both love shy Ruby so much it’s impossible to get enough of it, so when they’re unfused you both make sure to conspire with Sapphire to get a reaction out of Ruby.




	37. Crystal Gem Vape Headcanons (Crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame @pearlsgalpal

**Garnet** : No.

**Pearl** : Uses a vape pen. Only smokes vanilla and fruit. Blows small thin clouds. 

**Amethyst** : Has her own custom tank. Will smoke anything and everything. Rips the fattest clouds you've ever seen and does tons of tricks, then has Peridot put them on YouTube. Reppin' the Naysh #VAPENATION

**Peridot** : Is literally just [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMICTAl4LCg). Only wants natural flavors like Mountain Dew and Cheetos. ([This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dkm8Hteeh6M) if you have more time)


	38. Scary Monsters (and Super Sneeple) (Ronaldo/Reader)

**Pairing** : Ronaldo/Reader

**Prompt** : Request from [@leon-the-lion](https://tmblr.co/mNY9NrKG45vHze5Y9MSHElQ), one of the winners from my giveaway! The prompt was a little long (yay! I love detailed prompts!) so I'll just summarize it as: Big Ol' House of Spooky.

**Warnings** : None.

**Author’s Note** : If you caught my super cool David Bowie reference you win... Well, nothing, but thank you and I love you.  


The dark abandoned house sat atop the large mountain, its massive size and deteriorated state looming over you in a threatening manner. You pulled your jacket against your body tight as a chill went down your spine, half from the night’s chill and the other half from fear. Looking to your side, you cast your gaze on the reason you were even here instead- Ronaldo. He had talked you into coming here after he had overheard a couple of customers whispering about the so-called haunted house of Beach City while working, then decided that it was the best place to cover in his next post for _Keep Beach City Weird_. After throwing all of his responsibilities on Peedee ( _again_ , bless that child) you had both spent the entire day packing and going over what you were setting out to do: set out at night (so no one would see you two breaking in), map out the place, look for anything particularly spooky, then document them. You originally hadn’t wanted to go, you mean... _Really?_ Going out at night and rummaging around an abandoned building looking for ghosts wasn’t exactly your idea of a good time. You’d rather be at home watching tv, reading, _sleeping_. Ronaldo wouldn’t take no for an answer; so after an hour of incessant begging and _that_ look, you finally caved.

So here you were- cold, scared, and standing next to an overexcited Ronaldo. You had no idea how he could be this excited to go into an old creepy place, but this was Ronaldo you were talking about. He loved anything paranormal and occult, which was part of what was so likeable about him. Anyone who could throw himself wholeheartedly into something that could sometimes be considered outlandish (you still haven’t forgotten #sneeplegate) was true dedication, and you couldn’t turn your nose up at that. You still weren’t completely invested, so maybe trailing along with him tonight would help you understand. Ronaldo pulled the hood on his black sweatshirt over his head, characteristic blonde locks spilling out despite the covering. The fact that if anyone were to see you guys now and immediately know without a doubt that it was you two made you giggle, much to a bemused Ronaldo’s perplexment. He huffed, “You’ve got to take this seriously, alright? We don’t know what could be in there!” Grinning as you pulled your flashlight out of your pocket, you flashed the light in his eyes teasingly. “Aye aye, Captain.”

Ronaldo slowly opened the door, a shrill squeak accompanying it. The house obviously hadn't been inhabited in a very long time and the thought that the two of you may be tempting fate crossed your mind, but your partner in crime didn't seem to think that at all. Giving you a nod, he walked into the house. You looked both ways wearily before sighing and joining him quickly in the house. The warm glow from your flashlights barely lit a small portion of the large house, even though it'd been long cleared out the house had an eerie deepness to it. Steeling your nerves (what were you even afraid of? Dust Bunnies?) you began to make your way across the large floor, Ronaldo stepping in time with you. You each shined your lights separately as you looked for anything deemed ‘supernatural’, which you were beginning to think was easier said than done. The house was dirty and _empty_ , so unless the assault on your nostrils counted as something spooktacular this was a bust.

_Creek._

You shot Ronaldo a weary glance, “Alright, unless we’re here to hunt The Dustman, I don't think there's anything here.” The illuminated glow from your flashlights cast enough light for you to see the sheen of sweat on his face, but he simply adjusted his glasses and gave you a less than confident smirk. “Y/N, really? The Dustman? _Here?_ You should honestly be a comedian because-” he gave you a mocking laugh, “- Please. We both know The Dustman lives in West Virginia.”

Oh, good. He's real _and_ has a home.

“Besides, there’s a set of stairs over here!” Ronaldo ran off towards the stairs, leaving you there exasperated and in a cold sweat. There’s _more?_ The idea of just bolting sounded better and better to you by the moment, but you couldn’t just exactly leave him there. You sprinted behind Ronaldo and grabbed a steady handful of his jacket in a tight fist. By the way he jumped when you grabbed some of his clothes, you could tell Ronaldo was just as scared as you were. Why he kept pushing forward you had no idea, you could only hope for his safety that you guys found something or else _Keep Beach City Weird_ may never be updated again.

The upstairs of the house was impossibly scarier than the downstairs. Dark moth-eaten curtains hung against the window loosely with a thick layer of dust coating them, giving the entire floor a stuffy feeling. There was sparse furniture with a simple end table next to one of the doors, simple knickknacks and a dust coated photo frame. Upon further inspection the windows were painted on, which seemed to explain why it was so hot and hard to breathe. You were perfectly content with just staying put, fiddling around with the small objects on the table while Ronaldo fought to open one of the doors on the side. The door opened with a loud crack, making you jump while Ronaldo coughed at the dust you suppose had hit him in the face. His steps increasingly got farther away while you stood right where you were, holding one of the metal pens that had been resting on the sable as you mock vomited at the smell of old metal you _knew_ had stained your fingers. It was… _Abnormal_ how silent it was. Ronaldo was pretty talkative, especially when it came to things like this, so why wasn’t he saying anything? He should at least be taking photos and talking once he started recording. With a stiff upper lip you moved to the door and pushed it open again, the door groaning almost as if it were in agony as you pushed it, "Ronaldo?"

Ronaldo jumped, “Geex Y/N, You scared m-” **CRASH!**

“Ronaldo, if anything it’s ghosts, now let’s get out of here,” you stated. Ghosts? Sneeple? Whatever it was, you didn’t want to find them and figure it out. Before he could argue with you, you snatched the working flashlight out of his hands and grabbed his hand as you quickly dragged him downstairs. Each creak from the old floor as you stepped sent a chill down your spines, and the _crack_ you heard as you descended was all you two needed to hear before you sprinted out of the place hand in hand. Ronaldo slammed the door behind you as you placed your hands on your knees, letting out a sigh of relief. You felt 1,000 years older yet like you had shaved 40 years off of your life. The cold that had originally been freezing was now comforting to your sweating body, especially how fresh the air was compared to the staleness inside of the house. Ronaldo held out his phone with shaking hands, a photo of a mysterious dark room and a blurry trail left by a mysterious illuminated hand, “We got it. Proof.”

You laughed giddily, excited that you both had found _something_. “Now about you thinking the house was inhabited by ghosts,” Ronaldo started, “I’m a little unnerved that you couldn't tell they were _obviously sneeple_. Due to my exposure of the truth to their kind and countless run ins, it's only logical that they would send someone after me as a warning. I mean, look at this place, it's the perf-” You had to stop him here or else you'd never get home. “Ronaldo, text me about it. I'm starting to get cold and I think I peed a little.”

“Alright, I'll go home and put this up immediately. They can't stop me from posting the truth.”

With that you both separated, making your way home to your houses on different sides of the beach. You walked a little fast in the dark, still unnerved from the encounter, but couldn't help but feel super _excited_. You guys actually, seriously, found something! Even though you knew the encounter was paranormal, you wondered what the crash and light was. Sure, the house was extremely old and you had scared Ronaldo while he was taking pictures but-

“Oh, come _on_!”


	39. Crystal Gem Comfort Headcanons (Bismuth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ANONYMOUS** asked:  
>  I had a run in with my abusive ex which left me pretty shaken up. It was scary with how nice he played it around people y'know? I, I was wondering if you could do all the crystal gems if their s/o was in this situation, the ones you did for gem week? Bismuth and Garnet especially please. I just need something to calm down with. sorry to bother but thanks.

_Spooky: I’m so sorry hun, I’ve been there before with abusive people (especially those close to me) and I know how scary and uncomfortable it is :( That’s how they always play it, nice in front of everyone else to damage your credibility since they’re ‘so nice! X would never do that!’ If you ever need anyone to vent to, my direct message is open to each and everyone of you. I wrote something a little similar to this request[here](http://su-imagines.tumblr.com/post/149883339247/crystal-gem-comfort-headcanons) with comfort headcanons after I had an uncomfortable experience with people _ again, _so I hope that helps (if you want me to write a more detailed Garnet I will!). I’ll definitely add Bismuth though, her arms are truly the safest place to be in the world._

* * *

 

In a situation where you have a past with the person bothering you, all of the gems would be less playful and get you out of there immediately, but with **Bismuth** she would be the gem who’s most likely to make a scene and fight someone on the spot. She may be the nicest person whenever you’re around her, but she also used to be a _very_ feared soldier. Bismuth didn’t save Earth to see it’s inhabitants, especially _you_ , get pushed around like nothing ever happened. She’ll confront them as soon as you quickly whisper to her what’s wrong, and the only way you can get her to leave and not absolutely wreck them on the spot is if you explain to her that you’ve seen _enough_ violence for one lifetime and would feel more comfortable somewhere else. She’ll take you anywhere you want to go and the entire time you vent to her Bismuth will shoot right back with how pissed she is and the only reason they’re still alive is because of you. Are you sure she can’t go back?


	40. Cuddling With the Rubies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ANONYMOUS** asked:  
>  Imagine cuddling with the Rubies when it's extremely cold, it'd be extremely comfy.

You tilted your head to look outside of the frosted window of your room, the cute blinds you had bought (after a certain Ruby had burned the last ones down) tied open so you could watch the steady fall of snow as it went by your window. Normally you would get a cup of hot chocolate and look out of the window every so often while you wrote by the window, but judging by the weight on your body that was impossible right now. The group of Rubies who had originally been sent to find Jasper had made themselves at home in your house, then even more at home in your bed and sprawled out all over your body. Navy and Eyeball each rested their heads next to yours, their arms spread across your shoulders. Leggy and Army had taken their places (fittingly and not fittingly) next to your hips, their arms hugging your legs tightly as they rested their heads on you. Last was Doc, who was planted in the middle of your chest as she lounged around with the rest of the Rubies. Her elbows rested lightly against your collar bones as she propped her head up with her arms, talking to the others about something silly you’d lost track of long ago. It was oddly comforting and the heat from their bodies warmed you in a way hot chocolate never did, and you couldn’t help but feel more at home than you ever had. The soft chattering of their voices relaxed you as you closed your eyes, slowly beginning to doze off from how nice you felt. **  
**

A small palm found it’s way to your face and slapped your cheek repeatedly as the owner laughed, “Hey, hey! Did you hear what Ruby said?” You groaned as you opened your eyes again, more than woken up now by being hit, and a wave of frustration erupted from the other Rubies. “Didn’t you see they were almost asleep?” “Asleep? What’s that?” “Isn’t that a human thing, where they close their eyes and don’t move?” “Are you an idiot?! Of course that’s what it is!” The soft chattering had turned into loud arguing (if Eyeball yelling in your ear was any indication) and you let out a small puff of air in defeat and amusement.

Nothing, no matter how nice, ever lasted long with your five favorite hot heads.


	41. Dating the Cool Kids Would Involve...

  


  * Group selfies are a _must_. You guys are always together no matter what it is; concerts, going out to eat, hanging out with Steven, walking across the boardwalk, etc. No one is really sure why you take so many photos together, what are you trying to document? If anything, seeing a solo picture of one of you is something newsworthy. Taking pictures together is fun and exciting to you all, so you’re definitely _that_ couple.
    * Your Instagram accounts solely contain pictures of each other doing something normal that you think is cute. Everyone thinks that you should just share an account like old married couples on Facebook at this point.


  * Buck is chill with whatever you guys want to do, so when it comes to hanging out with him (other kids or not) you all always end up making the decisions. He's just trying to “live loose” or whatever, so you guys never push him to decide on something because that would just ruin the vibes of your relationship. It doesn't matter if Buck knows what he wants to do or not because, oddly enough, there's always something happening in or around Beach City for you all to do. On the rare occasions Buck wants to do something, it's usually something artsy.
    * You have a neon picture from Sour Cream, a cute picture from Jenny, and a very… Avant-garde portrait of you from Buck hanging up in your room.


  * Every time Jenny has to work (which isn’t often) you all call in a pizza from the _Fish Stew Pizza_ so she can hang out with you all for a little bit. Pizza, movies, and your significant others? What could possibly go better together? A little bit ends up turning into a _long_ time and, after a couple of missed calls, she gets in a TON of trouble with her Dad. Jenny gets grounded and banned from the car for a while, but that's alright, you all (and surprisingly, Nanefua) just sneak her out later so you can all go to a concert. If anyone asks, it wasn't you guys.
    * Everyone and their brother knows it was you guys.


  * One time when you guys went to see one of Sour Cream’s shows, you three decided to surprise him by wearing some glow in the dark lipstick Jenny found while she was at the mall. Sour Cream is super excited when you show up because you three look so cool (he's also a little flustered because you three were thinking about him when he was away and were actually able to kept a secret from him), so once Buck comments on how it isn't fair Sour Cream doesn't have any on you all take turns kissing him _all over_ his face so he’s covered in glow in the dark kiss marks.
    * After that he's super flustered, womp womp womp.




	42. Home (Jenny Pizza/Reader)

  


**Pairing** : Jenny/Reader

**Prompt** : “*goes to slam fist down on table but changes mind because that is not how we treat tables around here* Hi there. I was wondering if you'd be willing to do a Jenny x fem!reader. Cuddles and fluff would be much obliged!” (via Anon) **Warnings** : None. **Author’s Note** : Finally, someone who treats my tables with a little respect around here! Sorry this is a little late, my Mom is sick again and we were having a ""great"" time at the hospital.

The front door flew open with a large crash, sending your sleepy body toppling off of the couch with a loud thud. You heard a familiar groan ring out through your house and as the strong stench of pizza wafted past your nose, you knew your girlfriend had decided to make a surprise appearance. “Ugh, Y/N, just look at me,” Jenny sighed in anger as she walked over to you with spread arms to give you a good look at her. The white shirt under her fuzzy brown jacket was stained with sauce and grease patches, making it pretty obvious what had happened. You’d known Jenny long enough to know how much she ‘loved’ working at her family’s pizza shop, especially when she had a bad day.

Which was every day she worked.

Lifting yourself off of the ground, Jenny finally turned to you with a confused look, “... What are you doing on the floor?” Rolling your eyes, you placed your hand on the small of your girlfriend’s back as you began to lead her towards the bathroom, “Don’t worry about it, just go take a shower and relax. I’ll wash your shirt and when you get out you can tell me how bad your day was.” Jenny beamed at you as she placed a quick kiss against your cheek, curving her body awkwardly so she didn’t get any sauce on you as well, “Thanks babe, you’re the best!” Quickly making her way into the bathroom, she left the door slightly ajar so she could throw her dirty shirt out to you. You stood for a moment waiting before catching the offending clothing, then as the bathroom door shut you decided to make your way to the kitchen before the stain set anymore. Tossing the dirty shirt in the sink, you opened up the cabinet above your head and pulled out a bottle of vinegar. Pouring a generous amount of vinegar on the stain, the passing thought of how homey this felt made you smile a little. You’d be lying if you said that it didn’t feel like Jenny lived with you sometimes, your closet was packed with her clothes and the bathroom was filled with what shampoos and makeup she used at home so she wouldn’t have to bring anything over. Sometimes you even mistakenly (well, that’s what you said) wore some of her clothing out, much to her excitement (“You don’t look half bad! Well, I pull it off better”). Her dad and sister never seemed to complain, but it was pretty unsurprising since as soon as it was morning she was over there to hang around for a while.

The quiet sound of the shower was calming and gave you time to think. Jenny was probably hungry and did not want pizza, so you decided to make a compromise and make some macaroni and cheese instead. Praying that she didn’t currently hold a grudge against cheese, you grabbed two cups of the single serve kind and got to work. You poured milk into both of them instead of water, something you and Jenny oddly argued about since water was s much “faster and easier”, but it made it taste better so you wouldn’t budge. Sliding them both into the microwave before pressing the 2 button with strength (why it doesn’t work with a gentle push you’ll never know), the slight buzz from the microwave joined the shower in its relaxing symphony. Making your way back to the living room, you pulled the blanket on the back of the couch down on the cushions so you both could cuddle into it once Jenny left the shower. A shrill beep echoed through the house making you jump again, then you slowly make your way back to the kitchen to pull the food out of the microwave. Taking out a couple of forks, you stirred the macaroni lazily as the noise from the shower stopped. The tap of footsteps replaced the sounds of the shower and as they slowly faded away you shouted out, “I made food!”

“It better not be pizza!”

You laughed out loud as you waited for the food to cool off, “Of course it is!” Opening the fridge, you pulled out a pair of water bottles and placed them next to the macaroni. Moving your hips to close the refrigerator door, you heard a familiar voice call out, “Hot.” Jenny leaned against the frame of the wall leading to the kitchen, smirking at you as she wore one of her oversized shirts and a pair of your shorts. You blew out a raspberry, “Help me carry this stuff to the couch.” Making a snide remark about how lucky you were she’d help, Jenny diligently helped you as you both made your way to the couch. Setting your food down, you grabbed the blanket you'd pulled off earlier and draped it over both of your bodies before sitting down. You both ate together as Jenny ranted off about how terrible work was, about how much she drove around, the dropped pizzas, her poor shirt! Before you knew it the food had been finished and it had grown dark outside, Jenny was resting her head against your shoulder as your arm hung loosely around the back of her neck. It wasn't usually silent between you two, but it was never uncomfortable when it was. She was obviously frustrated with work today so you knew she'd exhaust herself eventually, especially since her head began to feel heavier against you. Casting your gaze over to her gently so you wouldn't disturb her, Jenny’s closed eyes let you know she was asleep. You took a moment to stare at her appealingly, loving the way her long dark eyelashes rested against her cheeks. The moment was peaceful and the thought of ‘home’ made your chest catch on fire and your stomach clench in happiness before you cuddled deep into her body, quickly joining her.

Your necks killed in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Spooky here, thank you so much for reading! I'll be adding additional pairings and tags as I get more requests, so stay tuned ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
